Mini Jemma
by TTluv19
Summary: Jax is staying with his aunt in America for the summer. Being the rule breaker he is he soon gets bored of his over protective aunt and sneaks away to try and make a new friend. He never knew he'd stumble across 7 year old Emma, his future girlfriend and spend most of the summer with her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emma gets Jax'd.

Author's Note: So this is a multichap about Emma and Jax when they were little. This is way before Emma moved to Miami. This is a theory I put together. Pretend that Jax has an aunt that lived in the same city that Emma used to live in. Jax is staying with his aunt for the summer and he meets Emma. They become fast friends but then Jax goes back to Australia at the end of the summer only to return back to America in sophomore year, like in the show. 7 year old Emma and 8 (going on 9) year old Jax spend a lot of their summer together. When they meet again in sophomore year imagine they reconnected and remembered the time they met when they were younger off scenes. I've had this idea for ages so I hope you enjoy.

Emma's point of view.

It's a very sunny day today. The sky is blue and the grass is green. Flowers are in bloom all around and everything looks very pretty. Like my new yellow sun dress that daddy bought me for my birthday! I was wearing white silky tights and yellow floral sandals.

"Daddy!" I called tugging on his T-shirt. He put a hand over his cell phone to listen to me.

"What it is it Emma? Daddy's on the phone." He said.

"Can I play outside? Pleaseeeeee." I grinned up at him.

"Sure, but don't go too far I need to be able to see you, I'll call you in for lunch, OK?"

"Thanks daddy!" I squeezed him tight and skipped outside after grabbing my jump rope. I ran not to far from the house and began to jump rope. I think I'll go to the playground later, I mean it is right next to our house and daddy can see me from there. I might make a new friend. I began my favourite jump rope rythme.

"Cinderella dressed in yella,

Went downtown to kiss a fella,

On her way her girdle busted,

How many people were disgusted?

One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

I didn't get any farther because a boy about my age was standing right in front of me and I stopped jumping rope. Daddy tells me not to talk to strangers. I looked back and could see my kitchen window, daddy wasn't checking on me now. He must still be busy on the phone. This guy doesn't look scary.

"Hi!" He exclaimed in an excited tone. His hair was very dark and they matched his round wide eyes.

"Hello." I replied shyly.

"I'm _Jax_! What's your name?"

"Emma." I replied.

"Can I play with you?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I'm bored." He shrugged.

"You have a funny voice." I giggled. He frowned at my statement. "It's a good funny though. I'll let you play with me!"

"OK!" He said, he seemed very excited.

"Can you jump rope?"

"Jumping rope is for girly girls."

"But I am a girl!" I said slightly offended.

"Well I don't wanna skip rope! Let's play tag."

"Uhm, OK."

"Your it!" He screamed tagging me. I dropped my rope and chased after my new friend Jax. We ran to the playground and I tagged him. I then did an awesome U turn (sliding a little because of my clumsiness) and jumped over the swings set. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Jax running closer. I ran up the slide steps and slid down the slide only to bump right into him.

"AHHHHHHH!" We both screamed as I fell ontop of him.

"Emma, you're squashing me!" Jax...tried to breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I jumped off of him and helped him up. When our hands touched, I felt something. It was weird, almost like magic.

"Are you ok?" I asked unsurely.

"Of course I'm fine! I'm a big kid! Unlike _you_." He smirked gesturing to my petite height.

"How old are you!?" I demanded crossing my arms and I felt my cheeks puff out. Don't get mad Emma.

"I'm eight practically nine!" He boasted. "How old are you!?" He mirrored my expression and body posture. He was a lot taller than me.

I wanted to say eight too but I don't lie. "Seven! Only a year younger than you!" I looked up at him fiercely.

"Well, do you want to know what big kids like me do!?"

"What?" I curiously opened my mouth only to wish I hadn't.

"Big kid stuff! Like building a fort! Let's build one, now!"

"With what? We haven't got any cardboard boxes."

"Follow me." He gently grabbed my hand and dragged me towards some trees that were surrounding the playground. It looked like a magical forest where fairies can play.

"Wait." I said. "My daddy won't be able to see me."

"You'll hear your father from here. Plus I always break rules and never get into trouble!"

"OK but I'll go if I think I should be back."

"OK we have plenty of time come on!" He ran into the forest as I looked back towards my house. Daddy wasn't at the window so he's probably still on the phone. I ran after Jax giggling without a second glance back.

In no time we built a really cool big kids fort out of large branches and leaves and flowers for decoration. It looked like a big tent made out of sticks. We had to lean it on a big tree to keep it up though.

"What do we do now!?" I asked my new friend.

"We name it! From now on this is our secret meetup place! It's like a club! We need a password and club name and meeting time!" He announced.

"Can we call the fort Rainbow fort and the club pink hearts and glitter!?" I twirled around my hair following me, I then giggled. Jax's face looked unimpressed at my name.

"No! Em, that's too girly! Remember!"

"Well what would you call it then?" I wondered.

"The club shall be called club magic and the fort will be power fort! Because I'm going to be powerful when I'm older!"

"I'll allow club magic but not power fort is too guyish." I stuck my tongue out to which he grinned at.

"OK club magic it is!"

"I have the perfect fort name! Friendship fort!"

"No Em that's too girly!" Jax whined.

"But we made this with friendship! Pleaseeeeeeee." I batted my eyelashes liking my new nickname.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. We sat inside the fort and decided that our password would be kangaroos because Jax sees them all the time where he lives. I prefer birds but for some reason he hates them.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose magic, for our club name? I'm surprised you didn't think it was too girly."

"Sir, I mean my father, he says I'll be very powerful one day and I-I don't want to disappoint him he says magic is involved but I'm not sure what he means by power or magic...he said he'll explain everything soon. He said I'll be a ruler." He smiled and then his cheeks turned pink as he spoke again. "And when you helped me up not long ago...I felt magic...I think it's 'cause we're meant to be friends."

"Well I think we're very great friends already. And a ruler, are you gonna be like a king!?"

"Maybe."

"Can I be your queen!?"

"But that means I'll have to marry you."

"No we can just be friends ruling by each others side! It would be so fun."

Jax put a finger on his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Okay. But you always have to have my back. And I'll always have yours. Promise?'

"Promise!" I vowed grinning, I ran up to him and hugged him.

After playing a few more games I heard my dad call me for lunch. I was sad to go but knew I'd see Jax again tomorrow at one o'clock! He said he'd wait for me in our fort and I'd have to remember the password. Which I could never forget even if I tried. I entered my house and sat down at the table.

"Who's your new friend, Emmy?" Daddy asked setting down a delicious sandwich in front of me.

"His name is Jax, daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spies.

Author's note

Wow six reviews, five favourites and four follows you guys are awesome!

BookOwl3: Thank you! I tried to make it cute! :-)

Dolphingirl148: Thank you, I really like your story too! :-)

DreamBeautifulxx: Thank you! Saying you love it is a huge compliment, btw I really like your 'Oh my my my' story! :-)

Guest: Yeah Jax and Emma are so cute! Thank you! :-)

Guest: Thank you,I hope you will like it! :-)

Kacey1111:Here's more! :-)

Read and Review,I love reviews! :-) I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jax's point of view.

I can't wait to show my new friend Em my new toy. My aunt bought it me yesterday as a welcome present but I didn't want to use it as it wasn't too warm yesterday. Today's actually really sunny like home. Today I actually got permission from my aunt to go to the playground however she had to come with me. Yesterday I snuck out and met Emma but when my aunt found out she was real angry. She's on a yellow bench reading a magazine, I told her not to make it look obvious she's with me (she'll ruin my big boy rep) but she keeps waving every few minutes which is very annoying. I checked my digital watch and Emma was ten minutes late! I told her to meet me in our 'friendship' fort at one o'clock. I hope she does show up, she seems like a genuine friend. All of my other Australian friends always pressure me to be 'more grown up' and stuff. Most of my friends are way taller than me and tease me about it all the time. Em doesn't seem to judge me like they do and she's actually really fun. We had so much fun yesterday even though she's a girl.

"HI JAXY!"

"AHHHHH!" I looked up at a giggling Emma. She was wearing light blue shorts with white leggings and a cute white tank top. Her dark hair was in a cute ponytail today.

"Don't scare me like that! And...did you call me Jaxy!?" I all but screamed.

"Uhm yeah you call me Em, so." She shrugged her shoulders. "So can I come in?" She grinned wide.

"Sure!" I smiled. She frowned suddenly. She stared at me hard trying to tell me something I think... Oh yeah the password!

"Ahem...Password, please!" I commanded in a silly monster voice. Emma giggled which made me smile.

"Kangaroos!" She screamed and then she tried to enter. I put my arm out to stop her from entering.

"Hey." She folded her arms.

"Processing password...access granted." I continued and removed my hand. I heard some robot say that off a secret spy movie. Emma skipped into our fort.

"It sure is hot today!" She truthfully exclaimed examining a pink flower decoration, probably what she had put there yesterday.

"It is." I agreed. I then remembered my fully loaded toy. "And what better to use on a hot day than a water blaster?!" I pulled out my weapon. Emma squealed as I chased after her.

"Ahhhhh its too cold!"

We ran around our fort until Emma had disappeared from sight. I scratched my head.

"Em?" I asked. My spying and over protective aunt then peaked through the park trees and gestured to look up.

"Huh?"

"Got ya!" Emma jumped from a low branch on a tree and managed to grab my shoulders a little too hard as the force dragged me down.

"Oooof!" I fell to the ground as I heard my aunt's loud laughter and Emma's foot steps near my face on the ground.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing, you always making me fall?" I asked as she helped me up. I ignored the weird tingling in my hand.

"Maybe." She giggled. "Sorry though I only meant to grab you gently."

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" I muttered.

"Huh?"

"When did you learn to climb trees anyway? You're too much of a girly girl to do that."

"Uhm I dunno, I have a lot of upper body strength!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"What upper body strength?"

"Upper body strength from scrapbooking, DUH!" She said as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes deciding to change the subject.

"Well my water blaster's empty now, what should we do?" I asked until I realised the time and my aunt would probably be wanting to go...now.

"Jax!" My aunt called. Not a minute _late_. Me and Emma ran towards her.

"I think we better go now. Who's your pretty climber friend?"

"This is Emma." I introduced as I noticed Em blushed and went very quiet. "Can she come to our house and play?"

"Who are you with Emma? I need to get permission from a parent before you can come with us, well if you want."

"Well I live just across the street there." She pointed to her house. "My daddy can see me from our kitchen window so he lets me go to the playground on my own sometimes, when he's busy, he checks on me every few minutes."

"Well we could go to your house and ask your dad, if you want to come."

"Uhm-ok." She agreed. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We walked towards the road facing Em's house. Aunt Leah then gently held Emma's hand. She tried to hold my hand but I snatched it away.

"Aunt Leah! I'm a big kid I don't need you to hold my hand across the road, I'm practically nine."

"You're in my care Jax-"

"Jaxy its dangerous to not hold an adult's hand when there's no crossing guard like earlier, you could trip and fall and die!" Emma exaggerated.

"But-"

"Explained perfectly Emma. You heard her _Jaxy_. Hand! Now!" I held her hand as Aunt Leah smiled at Emma. We all crossed the road _safely_. The second we were back on the sidewalk I snatched back my hand. My aunt rolled her eyes as I ran with Emma to her house. The door was unlocked so Emma opened the door.

"Daddy!?" She called.

"Oh there you are Emma." He hugged her. He then realised they weren't alone.

"Who are these two?" He wondered.

"Well I'm-" Aunt Leah started.

"I'm JAX!" I pointed to myself.

"Yes, this is _Jax_ and I'm Leah Woods, it seems my nephew and your daughter have become friends. I invited Emma over to our house, if that's OK with you. You could come too and keep me company while the kids run around the house." My aunt chuckled.

"Well if it's not far, where do you live?" He asked sharply.

"370 Dexington Drive, just around the corner there."

"Ah I know that street. Well I'm not too busy, so sure, if Emma wants me to come."

"Uhm, yes please daddy." _Pffft_ _baby_. If I were going to her house I wouldn't want my aunt embarrassing me.

* * *

We arrived at Aunt Leah's house (well actually its one of my dad's but my aunt bought it off him) and walked inside. My aunt and Emma's dad walked into the large dining hall. Emma's dad sat down.

"Anyone for tea?" She smiled sweetly.

"Isn't it a little hot for tea?" Emma's dad asked.

"Ah! I meant iced tea, regular tea is horrible anyway. I have a jug of iced tea in the refrigerator I'll be right back!" She quickly scurried off.

"Do you want to see my room for the summer!?" I asked.

"For the summer?" Emma wandered looking around the hallway.

"Yeah I have to leave America once the summer is over and go back home to my dad." Emma suddenly frowned and her eyes glossed with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna be leaving me, I thought we'd be friends forever..." Emma sniffed.

"Hey, hey. It's fine, I might be able to come back next summer, in fact I'll do everything I can too." I said as I hugged her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled. Her frown turned into a half smile and we ran upstairs to my room.

"Wow! Your room is way bigger than mine!"

"Well I am cool, you know." Emma shook her head and laughed.

After we played every game we could think of I suggested we become spies! So we did. We had to spy to find something interesting in _The_ _Bedroom_ which could lead us to my suspicion of my aunt being a secret agent. A real one anyway. We tiptoed outta my room and shuffled across the hall to the _Master_ _Bedroom_ with toys as weapons and plastic walkie talkies. The _Master_ _Bedroom_ used to be my dad's and for some reason Aunt Leah never made it hers. She says I shouldn't go in the there and although it hasn't stopped me before (I got caught every time I tried) Aunt Leah should be too busy with Emma's dad to notice or become suspicious.

"Agent Glitter, ready to enter? Over!"

"Yes captain Novoa! Over."

"OK I'll go first, over and out!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why can't I go first!?" I looked over at a now sassy Emma.

"'Cause I'm captain!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now come on, uhm, over and out!" I never liked it when my aunt said 'no buts' but I can see why she does it. I feel powerful. _Mwhahaha!_ Note to self: Big kids don't say 'Mwhahaha!' or think it... Stop watching evil villain films!

I slowly opened the real big door and told Emma to wait outside for me until I call her in. This made her pout more.

"Stop being a baby!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm not a baby!" She mumbled but smiled slightly.

"OK. I'm going in."

I tiptoed around the room thoroughly inspecting it until I stood on a...button near the wall.

"Why is there a button?" I wondered out loud removing my foot. I saw Emma's head peak round the door before I disappeared from her sight. The wall turned,like you'd see in the movies, and I was whisked into another room. I heard a shrill 'grrr' but couldn't see anything. I trembled because I knew I wasn't alone.

"JAXY!" I heard Emma scream as the room's light suddenly turned on revealing its contents as I gasped. Nothing could of ever prepared me for this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Do you trust me!?

Author's Note: I'm typing this with my new laptop :-) Sorry guys for the later than normal update, I've just been really busy lately so please, forgive me. I think this might be my last Every Witch Way story, I might do some more oneshots but I'm not sure so I hope you all enjoy this one! I was going to do a sequel to another story but I might just write a few onshots when I feel like it. Thank u for the nice reviews, I love reviews. So read, review and enjoy! Warning, shortish chapter.

Lexib. 123: More chills to come! :-)

Cecilia dryan: Here's more! :-)

dreamingatmidnight: Thank u, I'm glad u like it :-)

AnnaRose: Thank u, I'm glad u think I'm dong a good job, it's a nice compliment :-) #cliffhanger resolved!

olivia Elmer: Thank u and read to find out what's in there :-)

AB: Thank u, I'm glad u did finally read it lol :-)

* * *

Emma's point of view.

"Jaxy!?" I whisper yelled, again. That was it, Jax was behind a wall. Suddenly I heard a loud bang that made me jump. It was coming from the wall.

"Emmy, your not causing trouble, are you?" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"No, no, I uh, just...fell. Yes I fell!"

"Okay... Well just remember, this isn't your house, so don't break anything." My dad sounded suspicious.

"Oh it's alright Emma." Jax's Aunt Leah chortled. "I'm used to Jax always breaking things and making noise, its nice to have noise in this big old house. Just be careful Jax!" She half rambled half warned.

"Uhm...Yes Aunt Leah!" I said in what I hope sounded like a Jax sounding voice.

"Okay...If your throat hurts just tell me, you shouldn't be playing with friends over if you feel ill-"

"Yes! I will do that. If I need to. I will do. I uh feel fine, bye!" I cut her off. After a while I guessed the grown ups had carried on chatting.

Oh great! Now what do I do? I have to save Jax! He'd do that for me. I have to be brave. Come on Emma this could be a matter of life or death! Oh my gosh! I have to do something!

I ran back to Jax's room, grabbed any sharp objects I could find and grabbed a purple T-shirt. I used the shirt for a cape and the sharp objects as weapons. All great savers wear capes! I ran staright to _The Bedroom_ , avoided the button my friend had stepped on earlier and leaned against the wall.

"Jax?" I tried again after knocking. No reply. I took a deep breath and stepped on the button. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I was whisked to the room where Jax should be. I opened my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, golden desks with piles of paperwork, cream walls decorated with canvas's, a brown fluffy carpet and a silver door in the back of the room. There were a few plush chairs too. I then noticed Jax standing beside me. His eyes were scattering everywhere too. I dropped my weapons as my cape slid off.

"Em!" Jax hugged me tight.

"Jax...your...squeezing...me...too...tight..." He then released me as he beamed from ear to ear.

"I saved you!" I gathered with pride.

"Actually I was saving myself!" He declared with a smirk.

"Whatever, I had to stall my dad and your Aunt though, I didn't tell them!"

"Well being the girly girl that you are I would expect you to tell them and get me into trouble!" He smirked again.

"Now wait a min-"

*GRRRRRR*

A shrill growl ceased our bickering.

"What's that?" I whispered trying to be braver than I felt.

"Oh yeah!" My eyes widened as I expeected an answer. "We're not alone, that's all I know."

"Well never, genius!" I spat trembling. We backed against the wall, we didn't have to watch out for the button this time as the wall had turned all the way back around...No escaping then...

Suddenly the chandelier's candles were blew out. The room went black.

"Why didn't you get the adults!?" Jax whispred as we clutched eachother tightly. I felt his shaking form.

"Oh, because-WAIT, WHAT!?"

*GRRRRRR*

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." He hushed. I looked around the pitch black darkness and saw a pair of red blazing eyes. I gasped quietly.

"Jax what do we do!?"

"Do you trust me!?" He whispered.

"This isn't a time for questions!" I snapped.

"Yes it is! Em, do you trust me!?"

"Well, yeah." I gulped.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

"Grab my hands!"

"What!?"

"This isn't time for questions! Just do it!" He shouted.

I reluctantly grabbed his hands.

"Em, listen to me, I know your scared and I am too, but what you see isn't real."

"I-It i-isn't?" I stuttered. The dark masked my silent tears.

"Be brave please, when I say go, we run towards, that." I assumed he was pointing towards whatever was growling.

"Jaxy, I can't!"

"You have to, GO!"

Jax ran and dragged me along as the mysterious creature roared. We ran towards it and I heard a large boom. We both fell to the ground hand in hand.

I opened my eyes and the room was bright again, everything had gone back to normal, Jax was right, it wasn't real. Jax was beside me still holding my hand. We both sat up. I removed stray strands of my hair from my face and now loose ponytail. I looked at Jax and his cheeks were tear stained too. We awkwardly let go of eachother and I removed my hand from Jax's.

"Are you, ok?" I asked Jax unsurely.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Good."

...Awkward Silence...

"So, how do we get outta hear?" I pondered.

"Good question! I don't know..."

"You know, maybe your Aunt tried to keep you away from this room, for a reason." I informed. I mean, it does make sense. This is exactly why I don't break rules. I crossed my arms.

"Well, wasn't it fun to explore for once?" I gave him a 'go on' look. "You know, loosen up, stop being so-so boring."

"I'm not boring, I just like to obey my dad, because it makes me a good girl, like my mommy wanted me to be."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Your actually really fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well for a girl." He smirked again back to his old self. I hit him playfully.

"Jaxy?"

"Yeah?" I noticed his cheeks turned red from the nickname I used.

"How did you know, what we just saw wasn't real?"

"I know my dad, it was to scare tresspasers off, we shouldn't be here. You were right" He sighed. I observed his face and his previous smirk had turned into an unknowing frown, his usualy bright light eyes took on a slightly darker shade of chocolate. He looked hurt. He sighed again. "My dad never pays attention to me anymore."

I tilted my head to the side, I may be seven but I'm not dumb.

"It's okay Jaxy, I'll always pay attention to you."

"Thanks, Em." He smiled.

I stood up, he did the same. I examined the wall for some type of way of escaping. Jax followed my lead.

"Lets pull this wall lamp! It might work! I see it on movies all the time!" Jax suggested.

"It won't work." I shook my head.

"It will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't"

"Will! Just watch!"

"Bu-" He cut me off pulling the wall lamp like a lever. It let out a rusty groan.

...More Awkward Silence ^_^...

"See! Nothing happene-" The floor turned quickly so I couldn't jump on fast enough, Jax pulled me instead and we were back in _The Bedroom_.

"You SEE! No point in arguing! I always win!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Emmy we're going now!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back. Jax and I ran down the stairs to our guardians.

"Are you feeliing better Jax?" Jax's Aunt asked.

"Huh?" I elbowed him slightly. I gave him a reassuring look. _Get the point!_ "Uh yeah, I feel fine." _Phew!_ We bid our goodyes to Jax and Leah. Aunt Leah said I could call her Leah which was very nice of her.

"So Emmy what were you doing with Jax, play any new games?"

"Oh you have no idea, daddy."

"What was that sweetheart?"

"Nothing." I clamped my hands over my mouth. _You're not trying to get yourself into trouble Emma!_ As we took a steady walk home I couldn't help wondering about the silver door we had seen behind the desks. When I meet Jax tomorrow at our fort I'll ask him. He might do more exploring! But hopefully not without me! After all he could end up in another situation where I'd have to save him. But secretly I knew he saved _me._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Swimming.

Author's note: I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter because I'm still saving the silver door chapter so it can be more exciting (I still need more inspiration, because I have no idea where I'm going with that XD). Anyway I went swimming with my family yesterday so that's where the inspiration came from :-) For some reason this chapter seems really long... Anyway thank you again for all the reviews guys!

Dreambeautifulxx: Thank u, ur to kind :-)

Lexib. 123: Yup I was, hope u enjoy this chapter :-)

dreamingatmidnight: Thank u, I try to make it adorable :-)

Jemmalovefan: Thank u for all your reviews lol, here's the update :-)

AnnaRose: Thank u for ur forgiveness ;-D and yes I am having fun on my laptop, here's the chapter I hope u like it :-)

xxCallMeAmyxx: Thank u and most prequels are awesome u should write one, I'm glad my story is inspiring that :-)

Read, Review and Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Jax's point of view.

"Aunt Leah?" I asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"What is it Jax?" She looked up from her bowl too. We were eating breakfast in our large dining room with our fuzzy PJ's on. I have fruit loops and Aunt Leah has bran flakes. Ewww.

"Are you absolutely-tootley, positively sure you're not a secret spy agent?" I grinned.

"OK for the 100th time, no, why would I be? How could I be? Spies are cool and you always tell me how uncool I am mister!"

"Maybe you're not that uncool, for a grown up, I mean you could never be as cool as me, but you're really sneaky and sometimes you sneak up on me and scare me-"

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!"

Aunt Leah laughed and tickled me. She had managed to sneak up behind my chair and scare me.

"S-See! St-stop tickling me!" I stopped fighting and then she stopped tickling me and our laughter died down.

"Now no more weird questions, ask something more, natural."

"Ok, what was my mum like? I mean you were her sister and I can't remember everything about her and I do miss her."

Aunt Leah's happy expression was replaced with a sorrowful one, her eyes darkened and glazed over. She looked really unhappy.

"Y-Your mom loves you, that's all you need to know."

"Loves?-"

"Your mom was a rule breaker just like you are now, a handful of trouble, but you need to be a good wiza- I mean a good boy, because I want you to be. Your mom was really fun and we were really close when we were younger but we grew apart in our teenage years. Your mom loved you."

"I know she did, but it was all so sudden, I miss her a lot, sir, I mean dad, he never pays attention to me he's always busy…"

"Oh Jax, your father's a good man he's working hard to find the location of your sis-I mean he's just really busy, he has to keep a roof over your head, he's trying his best, he just has a lot on his plate since your mother left."

"I understand I just don't like being alone, my mum never left my side…"

"But she did and I can never forgive her for leaving you behind." She mumbled.

"Huh?" I didn't hear what she said.

"She had to leave us all Jax…"

"I know, it wasn't her fault…"

She shook her head, then cuddled me really tight. I cuddled her back, she's the only comfort I've had since my mum passed away.

"Now, eat your fruit loops before they go soggy." She let me go and walked upstairs. "I'm gonna get dressed, play down here for a while." She then turned around half way up. "And by the way I invited your friend Emma over and her dad, we're thinking of going swimming, would you like that?"

"Yes! I love swimming!"

"Good!" She sent me one more warm smile before she walked upstairs. I was left alone, again, but at least I know Aunt Leah will be coming back.

* * *

After Aunt Leah and I had got dressed she started packing our swimming stuff. I finally had an excuse to wear my goggles! I grabbed my blue stylish swim trunks, goggles and my large towel. I carried them down the stairs and gave them to my aunt to pack. I was really excited. I couldn't stay still! I sat down in front of the front door and tried to be patient.

"Jax, calm down." My aunt giggled. The doorbell rang.

"They're here!" I jumped up and opened the door.

"Hi Em, Hi Mr Alonso!" I grinned.

"Hi Jaxy!"

"Hey there, Jax."

"Are you ready to go!?" I asked them with a smile.

"Yup, daddy even packed his best 'dazzling swim shorts' to impress your aunt."

"Oh, is that so, Francisco?" My aunt leaned against the door frame as Emma's dad's face turned a dark red.

"AH! Children and their imaginations, ahahahaha, oh Emmy!"

"But daddy, you said that, and told me not to tell Lea-" Francisco put a hand over his daughter's mouth. He bent down slightly and whispered in her ear "Exactly, I told you not to tell!"

"OH!" Emma mumbled. Mr Alonso removed his hand. I'm not sure if Aunt Leah heard that or not…

"So, can we go now!?" I asked, bored.

"Yup let's go!" My aunt exclaimed. She then ruffled my hair, linked arms with Mr Alonso, making him blush, and Emma and I trailed behind them talking about Emma's latest surprise scrapbook for me. I decided to use this time to talk to Em about yesterday but she beat me to it.

"So…you know with what happened yesterday, did you see what was behind the silver door?"

"No, I didn't go back in."

"Why?" She looked surprised. As if I'm going in there on my own! I'm not that brave…

"It'd be no fun to explore it alone!"

"Does that mean I can come with you!?" She beamed.

"Yup." I replied.

"Yay!"

"What do you think is behind the door?" I said out loud.

"I'm not sure, I just hope it's not too scary." She whispered.

"I'll be there for you Em!" I grinned meaning every word.

"I know, you're a great friend Jaxy." This made me swell with pride.

"Thank you, you are too Em."

* * *

"It's freezing!" My aunt exclaimed walking down the steps to the shallow part of the pool. It wasn't too busy for a public pool. Francisco followed her and then me and Emma. Emma was right, her dad's swimming trunks were certainly eye catching. Colorful and dazzling alright. Aunt Leah had a plain blue bikini on, Emma had a purple one piece bathing suit on that was designed to look like mermaid scales (She corrected me when I laughed and thought they were fish scales) and my swim shorts were a light blue with a black stripe on and going down the stripe 'cool' was written on them.

The cold water reached halfway up my chest. For Emma it came just below her shoulders and to my aunt and Mr Alonso it came up to their thighs.

"Oooh it is cold, Leah." Mr Alonso agreed. My aunt then smirked and splashed him. They both laughed and had a splashing competition. Emma and I joined in. It was really fun and everyone was soaked. The adults sat down on the floor of the pool as Emma and I swam around them.

"Emma, do you wanna race me?" I asked putting my goggles on ready for competition.

"You're on!" She squealed. We walked to one edge of the shallow part of the pool and we had to race to the other side. We backed our feet on the edge.

"ONE!" Mr Alonso shouted.

"TWO!" Aunt Leah supplied.

"THREE!" Oh I was so ready to win.

"GO!" Aunt Leah declared. We both pushed off and swam as fast as we could. I kicked my arms and legs splashing the grown-ups when I passed them and kept my eyes on the edge of the pool.

"I won!" I exclaimed but wasn't the only one who had said it.

"Looks like a draw!" Mr Alonso chuckled.

"Yup they're both really fast, when did Emma learn to swim?"

"Since she was five years old, I taught her everything she knows!"

"Oh, I was just wondering becau-"

"I learnt to swim when I was five too!" I butted in. Emma rolled her eyes at me. We all decided a rematch was the best thing to do to decide the rightful winner. But it was a draw again and again and again! We had at least 5 rematches and I couldn't lose to or win Emma.

"Let's just call it a draw guys!" My aunt suggested.

"Sure! Jaxy?"

"Okay…" We shook hands as Emma giggled.

The rest of the two hours we spent swimming were so fun. It's nice to have real friends and to feel loved. I don't ever want this summer to end, so I betta enjoy it! Emma and I had more competitive competitions, more splashing games, played mermaid games (I was forced) and had lots of fun.

I flipped onto my back and floated, my ears were underwater so it blocked out the noise. I then felt someone grab my leg, they managed to pull me down and I knew exactly who it was. I stood up and shouted playfully, "EMMA!"

She ran from me but I managed to grab her waist and dunk her underneath the water, I laughed as her head surfaced the water.

"Hey!" She sounded mad but I know she wasn't mad because she'd start giggling in around 3 seconds.

…Three dramatic seconds later…

Emma started laughing as we chased each other through the water. Unfortunately our fun was cut short.

"Jax, Emma, we're going now!" Aunt Leah called.

"Awwwww I don't wanna go!" I pouted.

"But aren't you hungry, Jax?" Emma asked. Just then my tummy rumbled.

"Well yeah." Emma smiled up at me. "Ok let's go!" I declared leaving the pool first. As we were all leaving I heard the adults making conversation. I let Emma go first so I could listen.

"You know Francisco, I think your daughter has Jax wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it, I can't even control him."

"Well my Em's always been charming." He agreed in response. I turned around to scowl at them and they both winked at me. I sighed at them and followed Emma out of the pool.

* * *

After we had all got changed back into our regular clothes we walked home.

"So will I see you tomorrow Em?" I asked.

"Sure Jaxy, I'll come to yours so we can complete our mission." She winked.

"What mission?" Aunt Leah asked. Mr Alonso turned around too.

"OH IT'S JUST A GAME, RIGHT EM? AHAHAHA!"

"Uhm, yes it's not like we found a secret room and have more exploring to do or anything, ahahaha!"

"EM!" I scolded.

"Oh sorry." She whispered.

"She was on about a spy game we were playing yesterday, and we have more exploring to do in our secret fort!"

"Yeah, our _friendship_ fort!" I blushed as Emma said that.

"OH your _friendship_ fort, how cute _Jaxy_!" Aunt Leah teased. "We'll take you to the playground tomorrow then."

"NO!" Emma and I shouted a little too loud.

"I mean, wouldn't you rather just chill at home, I have more toys to show Emma!" I was practically begging now.

"But what about your…exploring?" Aunt Leah raised her eyebrows, suspiciously.

"Nonsense Emmy! Fresh air does you good! We shall go to the playground!" Mr Alonso decided.

"OK." We both said. We then all continued walking.

"Great now we have to wait another day!" I whispered.

"It'll be fine! It's just one day ,besides we need to check no one has stolen our fort!" She reminded.

"Oh, yeah." I remembered.

"And if we're lucky, I might be able to come to your house afterwards."

"Maybe…" I agreed. But I knew we probably wouldn't have time. Besides I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, I would tell Em, but I don't want her to worry, she's my _best friend. Friend...I like that word._ I smiled as we all walked home happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fort Stealers.

Author's note: School started for me last week, I've had quite a bit of homework even though it's only the first few days -_- I guess more homework means I'm growing up :-( I hope I'll still have time for regular updates though. Warning a kinda upsetting ending for some younger readers until next chapter. Anyway thank you all for the amazing reviews as usual, read, review and enjoy! :-)

Jemmalovefan: Thank u, and you're welcome :-)

Everywitchway: Here's the update :-)

AnnaRose: Thank u, I'm glad you enjoyed and don't worry I'll write more oneshots :-) The pool was great thanks :-)

shadowhunter167: Thanks once again lol :-D

Guest: Thank u, I try to make it cute and completely adorable lol :-D *heart eyes* to your review too! Here's the update!

* * *

Emma's point of view.

My daddy and I were sitting on a park bench, worried, well I was mainly worried, my daddy told me to stop being silly. I was waiting for Jax and Leah to arrive so Jaxy and I could access our fort. Jaxy told me to wait for him before I even think about going in the fort on my own. But I have already thought about it several times but I guess he'll never know that. When we arrived here, early 'cause of daddy, I played on the playground and then skipped by the 'magic forest'. What I saw were two other kids, playing a zombie game in out fort. Ours! As I couldn't even step foot in the woods I didn't know who they were and wouldn't until Jaxy would hurry up! Ok, so we came early but that's not the point. Ten minutes go by _soooooo_ slowly.

…Ten very slow minutes, for Emma, later 0_0…

"They're here!" I lunged towards Jax and hugged him tight.

"Whoa! Calm down E-"

"Jaxy, come ON!" I pulled his hand, the tingles I were used to be by now, and dragged him to our fort. I heard my dad and Leah laugh at our 'enthusiasm'. A few feet away we stopped and walked extra slow.

"Who are they, Jaxy?" I whispered.

"I don't know, Em."

"HEY WHO GOES THERE!?" A voice called.

"Now what!?" I whispered gripping his hand for dear life.

"We can't back down, we built this fort it's ours, follow my lead Em!"

"THE BUILDERS OF THIS FORT! CAPTAIN NOVOA AND AGENT GLITTER!" Jax roared.

"Uhm-YEAH!" I swallowed.

We walked directly to the fort awaiting the fort stealers.

Jax stood in front of a boy his height and, as I was on his left I was standing directly in front of a girl with light brown straight hair, my height, and she was wearing a grey t-shirt with a music note on with 3 quarter jeans.

"Who are you!?" The girl demanded. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at me angrily.

"Emma! M-Me and Jaxy were the ones to build this fort, and you stole it and-" I gasped loudly. WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS!?

"WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS!?" I demanded angrily.

"Ewww flowers, we threw them in that bush over there." She shrugged.

"T-That's not NICE!" My bottom lip trembled. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't_ -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed.

"Em, don't cry." Jax hugged me as the other boy looked sheepish and the girl put her hands over her ears.

"Make her stop! Daniel do something."

"Maybe my mommy could help, I'll go get her-"

"NO!"

"Uhm-" He danced in front of me, pulled funny faces, grabbed the now dead flowers and tried to hand those to me as Jax growled at him. He tried everything he could to make me happy as I clung to Jax while he rubbed my back awkwardly.

"Uhm… sorry, Emma." I looked up into the boy's blue eyes and I could tell he meant his apology.

"O-Oh, then you're forgiven." I managed to stop crying.

"Seriously? That worked out of everything!" The girl cried.

"Andi, be nice."

"Fine!" She huffed. "I'm Andi and this is Daniel, sorry for taking your fort, maybe you could give it to us and go-" Daniel elbowed her rib.

"I mean share it." She smiled.

"Sure!" I grinned.

"EM! Urgh can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" I agreed. He dragged me behind a tree.

"Em we can't trust them that Daniel guys screams creep!" Jax exclaimed. I gasped.

"You can't say creep, that's a naughty word."

"Says who?"

"My daddy!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Well you just said it!"

"Well-whatever-why don't you like him? He's so cute, his big blue eyes are kinda pretty." I shrugged.

"What!? You're siding with the enemy!" He accused and crossed his arms.

"No!" I put my hands on my hips angrily leaning closer to him.

"You like him, don't you!?"

"Well so what if I do!?"

"But-what about me?"

"I-" I didn't know what say.

"Sorry Jaxy, I like you more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my bestest friend ever! I was just angry, Andi seems nice, and I only like Daniel 'cause he seems nicer than her…" I said shyly.

"It's ok I forgive you."

"Good!" I hugged him.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said you liked Daniel, do you mean you thought of him as a crush, like boyfriend."

My face scrunched up, "No as a friend silly!"

Jax looked relieved, "Good!" He smiled.

"Now let's play with them, please, sharing is caring after all."

"Fine." He smiled rolling his eyes.

* * *

Andi and even Daniel seemed like great friends, we all had lots of fun, yet Jax still doesn't like him. He's been making me giggle by calling him mean names, but they were true, not that I'd ever tell him or agree with Jax to make him feel better.

"Let's climb the fort!" Andi decided.

"YEAH!" Daniel and Jax screamed at the same time. They then glared at each other.

"Is it safe?" I wondered to Andi. She shrugged.

"I built it! Of course it's safe." I sent Jax a dirty look.

"UH-I mean-we as in me and Emma." He scratched his head. I smiled.

"The boys will go first so that if anyone falls and dies it's not us!" Andi exclaimed putting an arm around me.

"That's kinda mean." I whispered to Andi.

"Come on Emma do you want to be hurt?"

"No… but I don't want the boys to get hurt either."

"It's ok Em, I'd rather me get hurt than you." I smiled at my best friend when he said that.

"So would I!" Daniel copied handing me a dead flower. "Thanks…" I muttered and threw it away when he wasn't looking.

"What about ME I could get hurt too!" Andi giggled, everyone started to laugh at that. Even Andi, she wasn't into being girly, so I learned, she wouldn't mind, she's a tomboy.

"Ok let's start!" Andi announced.

They both climbed the top of the fort quickly.

"Jax, Jax!" Me and Andi chanted.

"Andi!" Daniel shouted.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're chanting for Jax, when you've known me longer and I agreed to come here with you."

"Actually you begged me 'cause no one else wanted to join you, besides Jax seems cool."

"But I-"

"Lost!" Jax laughed sitting on top of our fort.

"Yay Jax!" I screamed.

"Aww thanks Em!" He winked as I blushed.

"Aww man!" Daniel sighed and jumped down. Jax did the same after a while.

"Our turn Emma!" Andi grabbed my hand declaring it safe and dragged me to the bottom of the fort. I looked up at it nervously, it sure is high.

"Don't worry Em, you'll win, remember your upper body strength, and do it for the scrapbooking!" Jax gushed.

"O-Ok." I gulped.

"GO!" The boys screamed. Jax chanted for me and Daniel chanted for Andi, despite their disagreement.

Me and Andi climbed the slope of sticks. I was winning until my foot got stuck and then it all went wrong. I tried to pull it out and when I did my other foot slipped and I hit the ground with a small thud. I heard gasps.

" _Emma!"_ Jax shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jax falls too ;-)

Author's Note: Ok, I am so sorry, guys. Do you know how much homework I got? At least _two_ pieces a day! A DAY! I think I might go mad. Enough of my rant! Anyway I pushed myself to finish this tonight, cuz I haven't updated in ages. It's over 2000 words so here a go! Hope it's not to long. Thanks again for the awesome reviews guys. (For all the guests I review in order from the first review I received to the last, it's even confusing me XD, please try to come up with a name x) Read, Review and Enjoy!

Guest: Thank u, I'm glad u like it *heart eyes* review :-).

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad I could make you laugh, I cant be too mean to Daniel as he's a kid.

AnnaRose: Sorry :-) But I have to keep u hooked :-) Thank u agen and who isn't #Jemma4Life?

Shadowhunter167: Thank u once again, Jax takes good care of her in this chapter don't worry! :-)

Jemmalovefan: Don't worry read to see if she's alright! And how can Jax ever like Daniel!? I was aiming for Andi to stay the same XD Thanks.

Guest: Sorry the cliffhanger is resolved! :-)

Kacey1111: Here's more! :-)

* * *

Jax's point of view.

"Emma!" I shouted, pushing my way past Daniel to get to her. Being a baby he said 'ow', how could he think about himself when Emma could be dead!? Andi jumped down from the fort near Emma and I knelt down beside her. Her eyes were wide open, as if she were in shock. She then processed what had happened and yelped with pain, even Daniel stopped being selfish and walked over to her looking sad.

"Em, Em!? Are you ok!?" I worried.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Was my response.

"Where does it hurt?" Andi asked taking over kneeling beside me.

"EVERYWHERE!" She screamed waving her arms in the air.

"Emma calm down, where exactly does it hurt?" Andi asked again.

"My-My ankle, I think it's broken!" She exaggerated, it didn't look broke, but what do I know?

"Calm down, Em, just breath." I soothed stroking her hair and whipped her cheeks from previous tears.

"Uh-Emma, can you move it, wriggle your foot around." She did as told, she whined and said it was hurting. I told her to be brave. She gradually stopped crying.

"I think you've just twisted it Em." Nurse Andi said.

"Oh-uhm-ok." I then face palmed myself, I should've gotten her dad as soon as it happened.

"I'll go get your dad, Em, and my Aunt."

"Jaxy...can you stay with me, pleeease."

"Why me?" I wondered.

"You're my best friend and I want you to stay with me until I feel better."

"Sure, Em." I smiled.

"I'll go get her dad!" Daniel exclaimed running off. I heard a faint shout of "Emma's dad, who are you?" and an angry Francisco blaming Daniel for his daughter's fall, however he was glad I was with her. I crossed my legs on the floor and held Em's hand as Andi helped her sit up. Mr Alonso ran over to where we were with my Aunt (and who I assume to be Daniel's mom) trailing behind him.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed as her father scooped her up and I stood up with them never letting go of Emma's hand, she needed me. He kissed her forehead and demanded, "I want to know exactly what happened!?"

So we all cracked and explained everything to the adults. We started from the stealing of the Friendship Fort, to Em and I's little disagreement, to the fort climbing (with me winning like a big kid) and then the recent fall. Then the adults' normal faces were replaced with fuming ones.

"JAX!"

"EMMY!"

"DANIEL MILLER AND ANDREA CRUZ!" All the adults scolded at the same time, Andi was lucky she was with Mrs. Miller and not her parents.

"Sorry Aunt Leah." I apologised giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Just don't be so, daring, next time Jax, you're forgiven for now." She gave me a quick hug and then whispered, "Don't tell the others but I'm glad you won." I cracked a smile at that.

"I'm sorry too daddy I should've known it was dangerous, I just didn't want to be the left one out."

"It's okay Emmy, for now, my main priority is to get your ankle better."

"Will I have to go to the hospital?"

"I think so sweetie, just to be on the safe side."

"O-okay."

"And Daniel! What were you thinking?" Daniel's mom asked kindly.

"I'M SORRY MOMMY!" Daniel cried, literally, and clung to his mother. She picked him up and managed to put him on his hip. Pffft baby, she didn't even yell at him and he's crying.

"Calm down baby, I'm sorry, please stop crying till we get home." His mom begged.

"Okay mommy." He complied.

"And Andrea you're in my care!"

"Sorry Mrs Miller." She mumbled looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'll have to tell your mother about this, as it was your idea."

"Awww man!" She sighed.

"Well Jaxy we better get going." Aunt Leah informed.

"But I wanna go hospital with Emma!" I moaned.

"They need some peace, Jaxy you've spent enough time with Emma over the last few days anyway!" My Aunt laughed as if this wasn't a serious discussion we were having.

"It's ok Jaxy, I'll b-be fine."

"BUT-"

"No BUTS Jax." Urghhh I hate it when she says no BUTS! _Well! This calls for desperate measures!_ I walked over to my Aunt, 'tripped' over a rock and fell on the floor dramatically.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in fake pain, rolling and clutching my knee.

"Nice try Jax." My aunt smirked.

"But it really hurts for REAL!" I tried.

"You really wanna go to the hospital with me so much you'd fall on the floor for me?" Emma asked smiling, this made me blush as I sat up.

"Well, yeah."

"Awwwwwwww, can he come with us daddy pleaseeeee."

"Uhm it depends on Leah…" Mr Alonso, Emma and I gave her our bestest puppy dog eyes, pouts and sad faces.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Emma and I cheered.

"Well it's been nice meeting you all." Mrs Miller began, "but I should be getting the kids home." She put Daniel down as he had stopped crying.

"Mommy can we go to the hospital too!?" Daniel asked.

"No, sweetie."

"N-No? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daniel threw a tantrum as Mrs Miller grabbed her son's wrist and dragged him away mouthing sorry. Andi gave me a quick noogie and Em a small (awkward, 'cause her dad was holding her) hug.

"Hope to see you soon guys, hopefully on my own." She winked and reluctantly trailed behind the two Millers.

"Bye Andi it was nice having a girl friend! Uh-and DANIEL!" Emma shouted the last bit over his screaming.

"Bye Danny boy! See ya Andrea!" Andi glared in my direction hatefully, I guess she doesn't like her full name. I can now use that against her, YES!

"Daddy, my ankle really hurts, I want it to feel better."

"I know sweetie, that's why we need to get it sorted out."

"Ok daddy."

* * *

We arrived at the hospital after leaving the playground. Mr Alonso drove us all there in his car…well if you can call it that, cue shudder.

We were told to wait in the children's waiting room for a little while. So I collected all the magazines and colouring books on the small tables in the waiting room and gave some to Em for entertainment so we both decided to color in a picture of a butterfly. Em decided it would be purple so I had to agree, naturally.

After waiting for ten minutes to be precise, we were called to a room for a nurse to look at Emma's very swollen foot. She told us we were very wise to bring her to the hospital because while injuring her foot, there was more bleeding inside than was normal for just a sprain, so they had to keep an eye on it. Emma was pretty unhappy that she had to use crutches though, she said they were ugly and she also had to get a cast on her left foot, I didn't get to see the best bit, she said it hurt a lot.

So I stayed with her until eight o'clock trying to cheer my best friend up. Which is a very hard thing to do when someone has a real bad injury. So we did more coloring played a few games on my Aunt's phone, I signed her cast and drew a big butterfly on, we also forced the adults to sign the cast, even the very nice nurse signed her name, and played i spy and Mr Alonso even bought a few board games from home. Even though Emma was hurt throughout it all, it was still fun.

"HA!" Emma shouted, "I won again!" She also keeps beating me at the games.

"Well I nearly beat you, so it's not a big deal."

"Awww, is someone getting cranky 'cause I beat them three times in a row out of five."

"No!"

"Sureeee."

"Let's play a different game!" I declared. From now on I have to win in the end!

"OK, how about truth or dare!?" I gave her my 'that's too girly' look.

"Pleaseeee, 'cause I'm hurt."

"Fine." _Why does she have to look so cute when she says please!?_

"Truth or dare!?"

"Dare." I am daring, you know.

"I dare you to," She looked around trying think of something, "run around your aunt screaming 'Emma's the best and my favorite color is purple!' three times."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ok, I'm not a baby!" I walked up to my Aunt and Mr Alonso who were drinking hospital coffee.

"I LOVE EMMA AND MY FAVORITE COLOR IS PURPLE!" I screamed running around them as Emma burst into hysterics. I repeated the chant in between laughing with Em, she has a beautiful laugh.

"Jax, what is wrong with you!?" My aunt laughed along with Mr Alonso as she ruffled my hair.

"I learn from the craziest," I said stopping, "besides when you try and fit down a slide at a park you get stuck and I have to push you and then you have to call the fire-"

"HAHAHA JAX, maybe you should get back to Emma!" My aunt blushed as Mr Alonso raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." I said as I ran back to Emma.

"Your turn! Truth or dare!?"

"Uhm, truth I can't really do any proper dares with this!" She gestured to her bandaged foot.

"Hmmm…What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I wanna be professional scrapbooker or…a fashion designer."

"Why a fashion designer?" I asked curiously.

"I wanna design the prettiest dress covered in glitter and gems, and everyone would buy them! Then I'd be rich and buy a house with an indoor swimming pool and a bounce house room, and a fake snow maker room and a party room and a pink and purple room, and I'd buy a white pony and make it wear a unicorn horn to make it look like a unicorn!"

"What do you wanna do when you're older?" She asked, talking at a normal speed again.

"Well my father says I have to take over his company and become a famous ruler in a place called 'The Realm', but really I wanna be a professional swimmer or a professional sky diver, 'cause that'd be awesome!"

"Wow! Sky diving sounds dangerous, Jaxy."

"Well if I'm professional I'll know what I'm doing!" I stated.

"Well you better be careful!"

"I'm always careful!"

"OK back to the game truth or dare!?"

"Dare!"

"Are you always gonna choose dare?" Em asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yup!"

* * *

Leah's point of view.

Francisco and I had a quick walk before I had to take Jax home, we needed some fresh air after being in that clammy hospital all afternoon! I feel really sorry for Emma, but the kids were just being kids. When I told Francisco this he claimed they should've known better, he's a little protective, but if that'd happened to Jaxy I guess I'd feel the same. We walked through the corridors talking about the kids.

"It's quite funny how the kids have become quick friends so fast." Francisco chuckled.

"I know right!? But I'm glad Jax did make a friend though, he's all alone when he's with his dad, he's told me so himself."

"Really why?" No way I'm telling him the whole story.

"Well I suppose he's just really busy with work, he's very rich, he loves his son he just wish he'd get more time to spend with him."

"Hmmm, there are hard situations like that." He said thoughtfully.

"Well what about his mother?" He inquired.

"She, ah, my sister, she left a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, what about Emma's mom?"

"She passed away, Emma can barely remember her, I try to keep the memories alive, I'd hate for her to forget."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Don't be it's fine." He shrugged with a half smile.

"So, Jax and Emma, don't you think they'd be an awesome couple." I exclaimed.

"What!? They're just kids!"

"When they're older silly." I giggled.

"Well if they still know each other, much better than that Daniel kid."

"Francisco!" I gasped between laughs.

"Well he was a bit of a momma's boy."

"He's just a kid!"

"Well I prefer Jax!" He said stubbornly.

"So do I!" I agreed.

We both got Emma's hospital room and we both gasped. There the kids were curled up with eachother. I snapped a few pictures, to make my nephew blush tomorrow.

"Awwwwww." Francisco and I said in union. I smiled down at the future Jemma; perfect. Now comes the hard bit, waking Jax up and getting him to leave...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 'I've missed you.'

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm fine nothing happened to me, don't worry :) I've just been trying to keep up with school and all the drama it brings, ughhh, I'm sick of fake people and backstabbers! Grrrr! So angry! Anyway, another problem I've had is that yesterday my laptop decided to be stupid and not connect to the Wi-Fi, but I look at my phone and guess what? It works! I check every other device in the house and the Wi-Fi works! So this chapter would've been uploaded yesterday, cuz it was finished then, but noooo, everything just has to get in the way. One good thing about this week though, is that where I live, Every Witch Way season 4 was aired on Monday after waiting like three months, even though I watched it online with everyone else ;) XD. But I can now legally watch it! So yay, and in better quality!

Sorry for the late update again, thanks for the reviews everyone :)

Shadowhunter167: Sorry for not PM'ing you, I forgot lol. thank you soo much! It really means a lot that another awesome author likes my story! Jaxy always cheers his Em up. And yeah when isn't Jaxy cute!? I think you'll find Aunt Leah's always right XD, Jax has. Andi and Daniel just can't change :D Here's the update, thanks again x

AnnaRose: Thank you for understanding XD I bet you'll do great in school too, hope you like the chapter! :)

Lexib1233: XD awesometastic should so be a word! Thanks for reviewing!

Kacey1111: Here's more!

Jemmalovefan: Thanks for two reviews lol, you're so sweet XD :)

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Emma's point of view.

I rubbed my tiered eyes and yawned, I then opened my eyes as grey daylight shone through a nearby window. I looked around and realised I wasn't in my room, I panicked slightly until I saw my daddy asleep in a chair next to my white bed. I then remembered I was in the hospital, I should be able to go home today! I tried to climb out of bed quietly but my foot still hurt, although it seems easier to walk on it. I sucked in a breath and tried to be brave. I hobbled to the crutches near my bed and used them just as the nurse had shown. I walked towards the small table near my bed with a jug of cold water and a small cup on. I poured myself a drink to soothe my scratchy throat.

I then wondered where Jax was, I can't remember him going home. I looked out of the window and it was raining, the sky was full of clouds, but not fluffy ones, big heavy ones. Raindrops slid down the window as I chose one to race all the others, mine came second. I then decided that I miss my best friend so I should call him to see what he's doing. I took my daddy's phone off of the small table and sat on my bed, I don't wanna wake daddy. I unlocked his phone (he really should put a passcode on it) and selected Leah's contact. Her contact name had lots of heart emoji's next to it…weird. I pressed the call button and waited. _And waited. And waited_. And then the phone was picked up. Finally!

"Hello?" Leah's sleepy voice wafted through the phone.

"Hey Leah it's me! Oh, uh, did I wake you?"

"Emma? Yeah just a little, are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"A little better, thanks, my ankle still hurts."

"So, what'd you want, kiddo?"

"May I speak to Jaxy please?"

I heard her light chuckle through the phone and then she muttered to herself, I think she said "they're so cute,"

"Sure, Emma, let me just call him. JAX!" I heard her shout him and then padded footsteps came running down the hall in the background.

"Is it Emma!? Is she OK!?" I heard him say excitedly.

"She's fine she wants to talk to you-"

"Kay! Thanks! Bye!" I assume he snatched the phone of her and ran to his bedroom because all I could hear were footsteps. I heard a few springs, and guessed he had jumped on his bed.

"Hey, Em. Are you ok? How's your foot? Can you go home? Can you see _ME_ today!?"

"Calm down, I'm fine, my ankle still hurts but I think I can go home today, I'll ask my daddy if I can see _YOU_ today!" I giggled.

"OK!"

"So is the mission on?" I asked.

"The…silver door…mission."

"Yeah!"

"I've scheduled as soon as you can come over to mine!"

"Great, do you know what to expect?"

"No... _it is_ my dad's room and I don't know anything about my dad."

"Oh." I whispered.

… _Awkward Silence_ …

"Have you asked your dad if you can see me yet!?"

"No he's sleeping!"

"Wake him up then!"

"No it's like six am Jax!"

"I can be up at like five sometimes!"

"So?"

"I dunno I just thought I should say that!"

"You're so weird. Well I better go." I said.

"Hang up then." He instructed.

"No, _you_." The girl never hangs up first, duh!

"No, _you_!" He stubbornly stated.

"No, you, I'm a _girl_!"

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're the _man_ , you hang up first! Come on you're wasting my call time."

" _You're dad's call time_." He corrected, he was trying to be cocky.

"Fine I'll hang up, men these days, sheesh!"

" _NO I'M you're man_ , I'll do it, bye!"

"But-" I began. _*BEEP*_ _He's so annoying!_

Well one things for sure, I wanna go home! I have to wake my daddy up!

I grabbed my crutches and jumped down (a little too hard, ow!) and screamed, "DADDY!"

"AHHHHH!" My daddy looked up at me from his lumpy chair. "Emmy! What are you doing?"

"I wanna go home daddy." I told him.

"Yeah well so do I! Ow my neck, that's the most uncomfortable accommodation I've ever slept in! Uh Emma, why didn't you just call the nurse with the buzzer."

"I didn't want to wake the nurse." I shyly mumbled.

"Emmy, darling, the nurses work shifts early mornings too, it's their job."

"Oh…what are shifts?"

"They're repetitive time zones that people work in, for example I work from ten am to three am."

"Ohhh. So shall I ring the nurse?"

"Yes sweetie." Daddy chuckled rubbing his neck.

* * *

After I had rang the nurse with the buzzer, she bought us some hospital breakfast and called the doctor. He examined my ankle and told me it was improving, and walking on it without crutches is now allowed. It looked horrible without the cast on, it was purple and red and bigger than my other foot! It looks so gross.

"So doctor, can I take her home?" Daddy asked the bald guy.

"Yes, in 2-3 days you'll have to take the cast off for her, depending on the size of her foot, when it looks more normal she can bathe it. I suggest once it's healed you make her wear comfy footwear, no sandals, mainly sneakers as it is still sensitive. If she becomes in serious pain you can give her asprin, if it continues or it doesn't seem to be healing you can ring my personal number or come back to the hospital if you're that worried," He handed daddy his business-ey card. "However she should be fine." He then grinned at me, "Get well soon Ms Emma." Oooh he called me 'ms' how posh!

"Thankyou." I said bashfully.

* * *

After driving home daddy suggested I rested, but I wasn't tiered, just annoyed that I can't play properly! Especially with Jaxy, I mean what about _our_ DON DON DON! _secret_. Then I had an awesome idea.

"Daddy! Can I do some baking? And we could invite Jax and Leah over to help!" I thought he'd say no, we've seen them every day in the holidays so far.

But he surprised me by saying, "Sure! Great idea, sweetie." Wow he must really like Leah and Jaxy, but I have a big feeling it's mainly Leah. They seem like great friends.

Daddy rang Leah and asked her about the baking, after she had said yes I heard Jax (who must have been listening) scream "YAYYYYY!" Which means he's happy.

I went and to go freshen up, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I then put my glittery pink apron on.

Daddy and I were setting out weighing scales and various ingredients when I heard knocks on the door and they only stopped when I opened the door.

"EMMA!" Jaxy hugged me tight. "I've missed _you_."

"I've missed _you_! But it hasn't been that long!" I giggled as his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

"I know…but you've been hurt, and anything could happen and I wouldn't be there."

"Awww you don't have to worry about me!"

"Well come on then kids! Let me come in!" Leah laughed.

"Oooh I like you're hair Leah, it's always up! It looks pretty down."

"Thanks Emma." She high fived me.

"Yeah, it does look pretty." Daddy agreed.

"T-thankyou, Fra-Francisco." That's weird she didn't speak like that when she thanked _me._

"So what are we baking?" Jaxy asked.

* * *

About 45 minutes later we had put a large cake in the oven and cookie dough was being made. The grownups were washing up, we were on teams. The cool kids team had decided to bake cookies and the grownups team were baking a cake and using the left over batter for cookies.

"Jaxy, stop eating them! We'll have none left for the mixture!" I said whisking the sticky stuff in the bowl.

"Says you! Chocolate chips are cooked, you're eating the dough!" He exclaimed.

"Well that is different!" I huffed but smiled anyway. Who can resist Jaxy?*

We rolled out the dough on a sifted flour surface. We made cookie shapes and placed them on a baking tray. I gathered the leftover dough and ordered, "Sift the surface with more flour." Preparing for the next tray of cookies.

"Yes, ma'am, Emma, ma'am!" He saluted.

He sifted the flour with the sifter. He then put it down as I started rolling the dough until Jax bombed me with flour.

"HEY!" I grabbed some flour and through some back too. I smiled in success. Until he chased me with flour. I grabbed a bag and ran around our small kitchen table (which is a very hard thing to do with crutches so I threw them across the room and ran, enduring the pain, somehow). I threw some flour in his cute hair.

"Hey, my hair!" He pouted looking up at it as if the game was no longer funny.

"Sorry Jaxy." I tried to be serious but he just sent me nasty looks ad I added, "Let me fix it…" I massaged his hair, trying to get all the mess out but I was just making it worse. His hair was now white. I put my hand over my mouth and giggled.

"Is it better?"

"No, sorry." I looked into his eyes as we made intense eye contact because of how close we were. And there it was again, _that tingle_. Jaxy must of felt it too as he blushed and looked away. I felt my cheeks get warm too.

"Uh sorry, let me grab a comb." I said feeling awkward…

I brushed the flour out of Jaxy's very soft hair as he broke the weird silence, "Uhm, where's my aunt and Mr Alonso?" Jax asked only just noticing they were gone.

"Daddy told me he was stepping outside in our front garden for a little fresh air, he said it was too hot, they've been gone a long while…."

"Yeah…" Jax said ran his hands through his floury hair. He then ran and looked through my kitchen window, which was very low down and he gasped.

"Emma look!"

"What?" I ran to the window as fast as I could with a hurt foot just in time to see it.

"Ewww, my aunt just kissed your dad!"

"Ewwww!" I discreetly opened the window a little and knelt down on the floury floor pulling Jax with me.

"I'm sorry…" Leah said.

"Don't be it was fine." My dad sounded happy, "but I don't think I'll ever properly be over Maria…"

"I understand it was just a friendly kiss, right?" Aunt Leah didn't seem the least bit embarrassed.

"Friends don't kiss. That's like me kissing you!" I exclaimed closing the window, not wanting to hear more 'friendly' conversation.

"Nothing's wrong with kissing me!" He pouted his lips.

"Uhm YEAH! Kissing is gross and for grownups."

"Well," Jax smirked, "Come here EM!" He puckered his lips and chased me as I giggled. I knew he wouldn't really kiss me, so the flour fight was back on. even though my ankle still hurt, I still loved every moment, spending time with Jaxy is always _fun_.

* * *

Author's note: *Don't answer that no one can resist Jaxy, review? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The...thief?

Author's note: Hey guys! This was just a filler chapter, and sorry about irregular updates, I've had so many exams. I have a huge chemistry, biology and physics test tomorrow and its stressing me out! I'm so tiered and why is school life so stressful? So this is just a small author's note.

Replies to the lovely reviews!

Jemmalovean: Awww thanks, here's the update! :)

shadowhunter167: Awwww such a huge compliment, I'm glad u like my story! I wrote the Aunt Leah and Mr A bit because, as a writer, I was starting to ship them too xD Most kids are cute anyway, but this is Jemma xD Thanks, here's the chapter!

Kacey1111: Here's more!

Jaderrius Boykin: Thanks xD

AnnaRose: Trust me I wanted a Jemma kiss when I was writing it then remembered they're just kids xD Thanks so much!

Guest: Here's the update!

* * *

Jax's point of view.

I scribbled some more notes on my clipboard and pulled my detective hat down more.

"Ok, my final question, Aunt Leah, is _why_ did _you_ kiss _him_?" I narrowed my eyes and stared at her. Her cheeks turned pink, again.

"That's the only question you've asked me Jax! For the final time, you shouldn't have been snooping mister!"

"I'm a spy, it's my job." I replied, "Well from all the info you gave me, I've decided I know why you did it, you like MR ALONSO!"

She covered her face, "Oh Jax, you just don't understand." Aunt Leah giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey…Aunt Leah?"

"Wassup kiddo?"

"I've been…writing on a poem…for Emma."

"Awwwwww! What's it about?"

"Our friendship…"

"You kids are so cute." She gushed.

"Could you draw a picture for it, of me and her playing?"

"Why can't you draw it?"

"'Cause you're better at drawing then me!"

"Fineee, as long as you stop asking questions about me and Francisco _and_ stop giving me dodgy looks every few minutes."

"Deal!" we sealed it with a special handshake as I ran upstairs and rummaged around in my room for my poem. I grabbed it and raced down the stairs.

"Read it to me then!" Aunt Leah encouraged.

"Ok…" I cleared my throat, "Dear Emma you're my friend, I hope our friendship never ends, and if it does, it will mend, 'cause we were meant to be the best of friends!"

"Awww Jax, she'll love it! Good job with rhyming!"

"Thanks Aunt Leah, should I type it up in a fancy font on my laptop and print it on purple paper?"

"Sure, she'll love it."

"Sooo…can we invite her over?" I asked pouting.

"Fine."

I grabbed my laptop and began to type. I even added a few pictures. Emma will _love it_!

* * *

Emma and Mr Alonso arrived at twelve and Emma was walking _without_ crutches.

"You're walking without crutches! And it's only been two days since I saw you, I'm so proud!"

"Thanks Jaxy, I feel much better." She said as I hugged her.

"Better enough to play?" I asked.

"You bet!"

"We're gonna play upstairs, daddy." Emma giggled, winking. Mr A flushed red at that wink, and Aunt Leah looked awkward. We ran upstairs laughing.

"You know Em, we could be match makers."

"I was thinking the same thing." Emma grinned skipping down the hall. She was wearing a silver flowy skirt and a pink long-sleeved t-shirt. It suited her.

"You look nice."

"Thanks, I like your detective hat."

"You noticed!?" I blushed slightly, "Aunt Leah thought it was a spy hat, spy hats are completely different!"

"Well obviously! I can't believe she got them mixed up!"

"I know right! Adults these days, honestly!"

"JAXY!"

"What!?" I jumped back.

"Sorry I was getting your attention."

"You could just speak normally." I crossed my arms.

"I know, your reaction was funny though, anyway I have some very important news for you!"

"Ok spill."

"Well, you know the rumors, I was talking to my cousin and she told me she heard from her friend, who heard from her sister, who then heard from her granddad's best friend's doctor that..."

* * *

 _...5 dramatic minutes later after walking to Jax's bedroom and locking it dramatically..._

I gasped dramatically at the news, "But, that can't be!"

"Well you better believe it!" she put her hands on her hips.

"We need to go!"

"What are we gonna do!? _We're just_ kids!"

"One small step for us, one giant leap for kid-kind!"

She gave me a _-you've-been-watching-those-old-films-again-haven't-you_?-Look.

"NO! I have not! It was a documentary on the moon my Aunt forced me to watch, it was apparently educational, but she just kept saying how she didn't believe in it and blah blah but," Emma gave me a bored look, "anyway…we have to stop _him_!"

 _"Or her!"_

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Someone that _daring_ would have to be a boy.

"Well how are we gonna do this then?" She asked anxiously.

"You're in?" My smirk widened.

"Well yeah! It's the right thing to do, plus I've got your back!" Maybe I should include that in my poem. _Mental note for poem: I've got your back, just like that! Yeah I'm smart._

"Well first things first, we have to get past, my aunt and your dad." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Easy!" I smirked. MWHAHAHA…no, stop doing that Jax, or thinking it.

"Here!" I threw an old blanket her way.

"What's this for?" She asked. You shall see, Em, you shall see, MWHAHAHA!

* * *

"JAX! I'm gonna fall!" Emma wailed.

"You're almost there, you'll be on the ground in a few seconds!"

"O-Okay…" I lowered her down another inch and her feet touched the floor.

"I'M ALIVE!" she shouted until I hushed her. We had tied a bunch of old blankets together to form a longish rope and ran downstairs, straight to a ground floor bedroom. I lowered her out of the same ground floor window and into the backyard. It wasn't that far down, the window was about a metre up. We could've just opened the front door and got permission but this would be more fun and _dramatic!_

"How will _you_ get down?" Emma wondered.

"I tied it to the small bed, and even the smallest bed in the house IS heavy!"

"Ok be careful, but you know thinking about this, it was kinda dangerous. And yeah sure I've seen it on movies before but-"

"I'm down!" I announced, "And it's not dangerous Em, it was the ground floor, it's not like it was from my bedroom!" _Now that would be dangerous!_

"Will your aunt notice?"

"No she never uses that bedroom, plus she's being distracted by your dad."

"Ok, let's go." We began to walk down the sidewalk. This will be my greatest adventure yet and-

"I can't do this!" Emma screamed.

"But we've come all this way!" She can't just do this, now. Well it calls for the... _puppy dog eyes_.

"B-But E-Emma." I pouted.

"Why do you want to do this Jaxy? If my daddy finds out-"

"He won't. I just wanna be a hero."

"You're already _my_ hero!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"But we have to catch the candy store thief!" I stared into her pretty eyes; _pleaseee_.

"Fine! But if we get caught-"

"We won't."

We carried on walking down the crumbly sidewalk quietly. When we reached the candy store we were just in time as we walked past the thief.

"Look, that little girl's walking out with free candy and the shopkeeper is snoozing!" Emma accused turning around.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What!?"

"Andi!?" Emma and I gaseped in union


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The...red spark?

Author's note: Okay guys, I just want to say, thank u so much for 50 reviews for only eight chapters, I am very grateful and love them all. I think this is the best story I've written so thanks for the support guys, and to honour that, I decided it would be a good idea to actually plan out each and every chapter since I've had writers block for all of my stories XD Oh, and to anyone who's read _The first week of Iridium college_ , sorry for the long wait but I am working on it, that's just the story that's stumped me the most, but the next chapter for that should be done soon. Anyway, back to this story, now that everything's planned out, I can see the future clearly and I hope you'll love it! It's definitely different, so be prepared! xD Yeah, I'm kinda hyper from a Halloween party that's still going on. Happy Halloween guys! XD

Jemma: I guess I could consider doing a sequel, and yeah I wish there was a similar show for Every Witch Way. but a least we got wits academy right!? That was totally awesome! I loved the finale although that guy in the cabin was creepy... Thanks I hope I get A's too, although I think I failed XD Thanks for ur sweet review :)

That One Girl: Thanks, I try XD

shadowhunter167: Thank u soo much for all your reviews, they really mean a lot :) And yeah Jax did write her an awesome poem but I want him to give it to her before he leaves :'( They would be awesome match makers! And about that Jemma kiss, I'm not going to allow it as they're kids but, hint hint, I have an awesome ending planned, I think XD ;) Thanks so much! :)

AnnaRose: Thank u, and sorry there's still plenty more cliff hangers to come, you'll just have to bare with me XD Thanks so much, again!

Dancer dramatic 10: Uhm...thanks for reviewing :)

Guest: Here's more!

That One Girl: Thanks for the second review XD

* * *

 _Previously on Mini Jemma…(Jax's POV)_

 _"Look, that little girl's walking out with free candy and the shopkeeper is snoozing!" Emma accused turning around._

 _"Hey!" I shouted._

 _"What!?"_

 _"Andi!?" Emma and I said in union_.

* * *

Emma's point of view.

"You're the local candy thief who struck twice yesterday!?" Jax asked.

"Noooope…come on guys, I wouldn't do that." She looked sheepish.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore Andi." I sighed gripping Jax's hand.

"ACTUALLY if you let me speak-"

"I just feel so, betrayed." I put my hand on my heart. I could see Jax looking between me and Andi excitedly.

"Yeah but-"

"What has OUR FRIENDSHIP come too!?"

"Em-" Andi tried again.

"With all we've been through…this is what it meant to you the whole time! It was SO bad that you just begin to steal!"

"No I-"

"Did you even consider _HOW I'D_ feel about all this, huh?"

"Emma-"

"DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"But-"

"That's it our friendship's over!" I announced and I'm sure I heard Jax utter "boom."

"Emma…please, I-I'm just an innocent child that grew up around the wrong crowd…"

"What crowd, Daniel?" Jax asked with a smirk as I refused to speak to her.

"Yup! And Diego…and Mac…and Tony…" She then shivered. "Look, I just made up the rumors, all my money's on the counter anyways, if you don't believe me."

"Well, why would make up such rumors!?" I demanded with a scowl.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Jax asked.

"Well at least not here, can we go someplace, quieter?"

"You can come back to my house." Jax offered.

"Am I aloud?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

* * *

We walked back to Jax's house in silence.

"So…girls! How's…life?" Jax broke the silence. I rolled my eyes.

"Good..." Andi bit her lip.

"Dramatic!" I fumed.

"Okay…Andi…can you climb blankets?"

"Heh, I can climb anything! Why?"

We arrived at Jaxy's house and snuck round to the back yard.

"That's why!"

"But how-?"

"Don't ask." I shook my head with a small smile.

"Well! I'll go first, then you Andi and then we'll pull Emma up, because her ankle's still…fragile."

"Why do _you_ get to go first!?" Andi demanded.

"It's my house!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Pfft! Can you believe this immature person, Em!?"

I smirked, "Yup!" and pointed towards the window sill where she was sitting.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and climbed up.

"Need a hand?" Andi taunted.

"No!" Jax hung for 30 seconds before he accepted her hand, he couldn't climb while she was sitting there. She pulled him inside roughly and there was a small bang as he fell.

"Jaxy!?" _Omigosh...is he ok!?_

"I'm…okay!" I imagined him waving a white flag, like on a cartoon.

Andi smirked, "Grab on Em and I'll pull you up." I did as instructed and eventually Jax popped up too to help. I clambered inside safely. We sneaked past the adults and ran to Jax's large bedroom.

I sat on his bed, "So, why did you do it then?"

"Okay…well it all started when…"

 _...Flashback to last week..._

"Daniel! Daniel!" Andi pounded on the Miller's front door.

"Hey there Andrea-"

"Mrs Miller, please call me Andi! I've told you before!"

"Right, sorry Andi, let me just get Daniel. DANIEL!"

"Hey mommy. Andi? What are you doing here!?" he said angrily, he was still upset with her for filling his shoes with baked beans and stabbing his, oh so beloved, stuffed pig with pins and needles.

"I need to talk to you in private." Andi gave Mrs Miller a pointed look.

"Well I better go see to the cake!" Mrs Miller strode to her kitchen to check on her baking.

"So what'd you-?"

"Just give me ten dollars Miller!" the short girl demanded in a squeaky 7 year old voice.

"I haven't got any money, Andi!"

"Don't lie to me!" She grabbed his shirt collar angrily. An old lady walked past and gave them weird glances, each glance read _–what-is-the-world-coming-too?-_ She shook her head and walked past the young violence.

"Okay! But I only have five dollars!" he pleaded as Andi pushed him away gently.

"Give me!"

The young, but still tall, boy grabbed the money out if his pocket and thrust it into her hands, "What'd you want if or anyway?"

"We're gonna buy some candy!" the little girl excitedly grinned.

"We? My mommy says too much candy is bad for you and-"

"Look we have to share, otherwise it will look like I forced the money outta you-"

"But you did-"Andi covered his mouth.

"I'm _trying_ to be _nice_ here Daniel, come on, every kid loves candy! And since when do you obey your mom!?"

"I always obey my mom."

"My point exactly, now man up!"

"O-Okay."

The young…friendship (which looked like a one sided friendship to most) walked to the candy store talking happily about the different types of goodies they could grab.

Once there Daniel exclaimed, "I can't do it, I want my five dollars back!"

"Hey, we had a deal!"

" _No we didn't_! Besides…the guy behind the counter is snoozing, what if I wake him and he tries to kill me!"

"Just go Daniel, stop being a baby."

Daniel's anger flared up just as Andi had planned, "I'm not a baby! And I'll prove it!" He marched in there, Andi giggling at his manly 'waddle', and he delicately selected five dollars' worth of candy. However what the kids didn't know was that the man was blind…which would be a problem if he woke up. Daniel carefully lowered the money onto the counter only to drop a dollar which, funnily enough, woke up the shopkeeper.

"What'd YOU want boy!?"

"C-Candy, sir."

"Well then, place the goodies on the counter and give me the money." The man felt the crisp paper to count it, he was blind after all.

"This is only FOUR DOLLARS!" He screamed shaking his fist at Daniel.

"I-I dropped the other on the floor sir-" Daniel bent down to pick it up and hand it to him.

"What are you doing on my floor? Get out!"

"Y-Yes sir!" he ran out of the store with his candy, leaving the dollar on the floor.

"Wait, thief! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Daniel ran faster at that, he did not want a beating and quite frankly didn't deserve it, he had left all the money, technically. It just wasn't in reach of the blind shop keeper. Andi ran after him, genuinely scared of the old man too, not that she'd show it.

That's how the rumors began, when the same old lady began telling everyone about the _young violence and theft._

 _...Flashback back to present time..._

(Emma's point of view.)

"That's how the rumors started okay, I was just covering for Daniel, 'cause he's my…friend." Andi explained.

"Even though you forced the money out of him…"

"Well yeah! Me and Daniel will always be buds, no matter how weird he gets or how babyish he acts-"

"He's not acting!" Jax laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, do you forgive me, Em?" Andi looked at me with sad eyes.

"Of course, I'm sorry I…" Andi raised an eyebrow and Jax nudged me, "I over reacted! There I said it!" I finished. I hopped off of Jax's bed and hugged her before she could protest. She squirmed and eventually hugged me back.

"Well I better run! Gotta go terrorise Danny-boy!" She hopped out of the window and skipped away.

"Bye!" I waved coming to the window to see her leave.

"Emma! We're going now!" Daddy called. _Just in time!_ We ran to the dining room where the adults were.

"Sooo…you haven't been too naughty, right?" Jax remarked as I smiled cheekily.

"Mind it mister!" Aunt Leah laughed pointing her finger at Jax. And that's when I saw it…there was a twinkle, a spark! It was red and faded quickly, I don't think anyone noticed though…

"Come on then Emma, we have to visit your crazy grandma now." Daddy told me helping me put my denim jacket on.

"Thanks daddy, bye Leah, bye Jaxy." Jax hugged me tight and whispered, "Did you see the spark on my aunt's finger?"

"Sure did!" I whispered back, an excellent skill of talking fast and whispering so no one can hear you is a _kid only skill_.

"What was it?" He questioned.

"How do I know!? She's your aunt!" I snapped.

"Come one then Emma, we'll be late."

"I'll see you tomorrow and then we can discuss it!" He vowed as my daddy ushered me out of the door. _A spark? How peculiar…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Power.

Jax's point of view.

We were lounging in the lounge in our PJs, watching SpongeBob after a very suspicious afternoon, on my part. The red sparkles I saw earlier were not made up!

"Aunt Leah, what's your favorite color?"

"Red, why?"

"I was…just wondering." I suddenly got an idea, "I'm going to get a snack from the kitchen, can you get me some more pillows for my space on the couch?"

"Why? You have enough."

"So I can hide in them." I admitted, "Please."

"Okay." I ran out of the room in my slippers and hid behind the wall separating the lounge from the hallway. I leant against it and peeped my head around the wall.

I saw her wave her hand and instantly, red sparkles were thrown towards my vacated space and more pillows were instantly there. I gasped and ran back into the room, "What was that?!

"What was what?"

"That! The red sparkles!"

"I have no idea what you are on about." Aunt Leah denied.

"Then how-?"

"Are you feeling ok, Jax?" she pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Don't play dumb with me Mrs!" I walked directly in front of her.

She sighed, "Take a seat," I hesitantly walked back to the couch.

"Want that snack?" She smirked, I raised my eyebrows and gave her my best sassy look. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand again, instantly, there was an apple in my hand.

" _Cool!_ But an apple, you can do that and you give me an apple!?"

She waved it again and a hot coca mug was in my hand with a small bag of marshmallows. _Yes!_

"Okay, now tell me what I just saw and how I can do that!"

And so, _the talk,_ began.

* * *

I woke up to soft whimpering, something was rubbing its head against me. I rolled over and refused to budge.

"Five more minutes Aunt Leah…"

*BARK*

Was that a…? I sat up and forced my eyes open.

"AHHHHHHH!" infront of me sat a small puppy, playfully scratching its paws against my duvet.

"Where'd you come from!?"

"Finally up I see!" Aunt Leah's loud laughter forced my head to my door.

"Hey! What's the deal!?"

"I needed to get you up, what normal kid stays in bed till nine anyway?"

"UH me! And you just had to scare me too!"

"Sorry but it was funny! This is my magical pet puppy, Power."

"Ooh he's magical, cool!" I patted the dog's head.

"Can he cast spells!?"

"Yup!"

"Wow, when will I be able to cast spells? Even a dog can do it!"

"Some get them later than others, and some are powerless, but you're a Novoa I know you'll get them!"

"So…has he been here the whole time?"

"No, he arrived today, actually."

"From, where?"

"That's not important." She dismissed.

"Okay! So what are we doing today, well I wanna take Power to the park today and then we can invite Emma and Francisco over…oh and Jax…you can't tell Emma about the realm."

"Oh okay-wait why!?"

"She might think she's just human, and I know Francisco is powerless. But she is half witch."

"She might be half witch!?"

"Yes…I knew her mother, she gave her powers up for love…"

"Wow, so what's the harm then?"

"If she's powerless, like her father, she could tell every human she knows! We can't risk that."

"But-"

"But nothing! Do you understand Jax? You can't."

I sighed, "Okay."

"Oh by the way, one of my old friends is visiting today."

"Who? Are they fun? Are they a witch too?"

"He's a wizard."

"OOH!"

"Now go get a shower then we'll go to the park, we'll meet my friend there."

"Okay!"

* * *

Aunt Leah's point of view.

"Power, come on, let me put your leash on."

He barked his answer.

"Come on boy! I know you've never been to a human park before! And I'm not in a very good mood."

He looked up at me with literal puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look, now come here!" I pounced and tried to grab him but he ran as I fell on hands and knees.

"POWER!"

He's as bad as _Jax!_

* * *

Jax's point of view.

After getting ready and with Power _finally_ on his leash we left the house.

Once we got there Aunt Leah handed me Power's leash and he ran, I was dragged around and I was so surprised at how strong he was! I tried to slow him down, but he just ran faster.

"POWER!"

He stopped abruptly successfully causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Oh! Jax!" Aunt Leah ran towards me, she helped me up.

"I thought you were strong enough for Power, I should've realised he's no normal dog." She giggled quietly.

"It's not funny!" I glared.

"Quick get up, Mark's here!"

"Mark?"

She pulled me to my feet, grabbed Power's leash and scolded him quickly.

'Mark' approached, he was tall and broad, a smirk upon his face. His hair was very dark and his eyes were clear blue.

"Leah, it's been way to long!" He greeted hugging her.

"Ahem!"

"This is my nephew Jax." My aunt introduced.

"Hi there little man!"

"Who are you calling little!?" I fumed, I do not like this guy.

"Ooh, cool accent."

"Jax…be nice…"

"So, how did you meet my aunt?"

"That's none of your business! Go play, I have something important to tell your aunt." Aunt Leah frowned at him for talking to me like that, he grabbed her wrist. She flinched and pulled back, "Go on Jax." She obviously seemed confused.

I gave him a dirty glare and left with a now alert Power.

Emma soon arrived and told her all about him, she helped keep my mind off of him by playing with me and Power. Mr Alonso went to join my aunt and _'Mark'_.

We all decided to sit down and played '5 questions' the real game is '21 questions' but ain't nobody got time for that! Power managed to calm down too, we couldn't ask him questions as he was a dog, which surprised me, but nope, he can't talk. I was dying to tell Em he was a magical dog and my aunt's a witch. But I had to stay strong!

"Okay question one! Emma, on a scale from one to ten, one being the lowest and ten being the highest…uh…how handsome do you think I am?" I smirked.

"Truthfully?"

"Yup!"

"…t-ten…"

I laughed, "Your turn."

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest and one being the lowest, how pretty do you think I am?" she grinned.

"Ten…" I tried not to blush, but it was true.

"Awww thanks! Your turn!"

"Spies or detectives?"

"Spies!"

"Good choice."

"Australia or America?"

"I like America but Australia is way better!"

"I'd love to visit there one day."

"You could visit me!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool!"

We finished our game and played fetch with Power.

Aunt Leah's point of view.

I glanced over at the kids nervously, "I think we should go now, come on Francisco."

"There's no rush Leah." Mark smiled, "I came here to visit _you_ , and you can't cut it short."

I bit my lip, "I know, but Jax and Emma will get hungry and I told him last night I'd take him out for lunch-" I tried.

"I don't mind Leah, Mark seems great." Francisco smiled.

"No, I want to go, now."

"Why? I want to get to know _you_ again."

"Well I think we've had enough catch up." I spat. Francisco looked clearly confused, "I'm leaving, now. With or without you and Emma." I looked directly at him: _We can't stay here._

"Uh, sorry Mark, I'm sure Emma wants to go now anyway." He got the point.

"Okay, its fine, _catch_ _you_ around Leah." He walked off and went towards the kids, I got to them first.

"Jax we're going now."

"But-"

"Emma can come back to our house, come on."

"Okay." He agreed, happy because Emma was coming. I grabbed Power's leash, "Come on boy." He stood up and walked in front of us all, he occasionally growled at Mark's turned back.

"What was that all about?" Francisco asked.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed, "Sorry, I just- forget it. Come on, you can come to mine and I'll explain once the kids are upstairs."

His confused face turned into concern, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Okay."

I looked behind me, Mark was there and as if he knew, he turned around and waved, I didn't bother waving back. Jax, Power and Emma were fine, that's what I had to focus on.

* * *

Author's note: What do you think Mark and Aunt Leah were doing before Mr A came along? I believe we've met our _villain_ guys, but its not who you think...or is it? But I know something you don't know ;) HAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, it's been a full two weeks, but do you know how hard school is getting!? Work, work, work and then when I get home, study, study, study! Uh! I can't wait for the Christmas holidays. And I've had really bad writer's block. I re-wrote this chapter so many times, but now I'm satisfied! I've already written the bonus ending chapter xD is that bad? Oh, and I'm also working on a Christmas story! I'll upload it sometime in December, so get ready guys, I like it so far, but it's not quite finished. What'd you think of this chapter, guys? Let me no. Leave a review ;)

That One Girl: No, Leah was Jax's mom's sister, so grew up in America, I don't imagine her ever going to Australia, only to meet Jax and Jessie when they were born, probably, but no she's American! Thanks for the review :)

shadowhunter167: Yup it was magic and hmmm who knows how Jax will take advantage of Leah's powers xD Sorry, I hope you'll accept the bonus chapter I've written, I know you'll definitely accept that form of Jemma ;) Thank you so much, I really do love your reviews :) Hope you liked this chapter too!

Kacey1111: Here's more!

AnnaRose: Lol the Halloween party was hilarious xD do you accept this as a cliff hanger...? xD

Dancer dramatic 10: I kinda guessed, it's fine, I love dramatic reviews ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Doctor Jax _is in_ the building.

Author's Note: Confession time! I wrote this chapter on Monday then forgot to upload it xD Yesterday I found out some really upsetting personal news and I felt bad (I was like seriously depressed, but don't worry I feel much better now), so I didn't feel like uploading, and I forced myself to do this today, before I forgot again. I'm actually early with uploading and I suppose all the awesome reviews encouraged me to write another chapter! So thanks guys! I am really grateful and they made me feel better too xxx

Anyway, can I just say there is gonna be a huge twist in this story, and your reviews about Mark ;) were really what I wanted! So I got u all good, no more said now. Oh and if you like my writing check out my profile to see future stories that I'll consider writing, if you're interested anyway, I stalk everyone's profile xD

And guys (this is a long Author's Note, right?) I found a song that fits this story perfectly, well re-found a song. You know 'Everything has changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran!? Well I loved that song when it came out, I always heard it on the radio but I never watched the video. And then, just being on youtube for hours and clicking on random suggestions, I somehow found this! AND THE VIDEO IS SO ADORABLE! Just watch, do it! It relates to my story kind of! I love Taylor Swift so much! XD

Kacey1111: Here's more!

AnnaRose: Thanks! And I know, but I don't like this boat XD And thanks, that's so sweet to say, but ironically I find English boring...probably cuz it's quite easy xD And I know, I'm sorry, I hate cliff hangers as a reader especially when you have to wait for the next chapter, but as a writer I find it fun! And yup, another cliff hanger for this chapter ;)

shadowhunter167: Thanks so much again, I hope u like this chapter, and I have a feeling Emma will know about magic soon enough! ;D

Jemma4Ever: Thanks again, hope u like this chapter too, and u already know you were right ;) Here's the update.

Guest: I'm glad I could make your day, your review made my day just for u to say that :)

That One Girl: He may be a stalker, kinda like teenage Daniel, but he's the not the rest of those things xD And I honestly don't know how my mind makes this stuff up, it just flows from my crazy brain to my fingers ready to type xD Thanks!

* * *

Emma's point of view.

"Jax, go play upstairs today." Leah told Jax once we had got to their house.

"Why?"

"Just do it, kiddo, I'll explain later."

"Ok." I followed Jax and Power upstairs until he hushed me, "Shhh, stay here, then we can see what this Mark guy's up to!"

"But that's eavesdropping!" I gasped.

"No, just politely listening!"

"Same thing!"

"Just sit, Em."

I frowned but complied, "Fine." We sat on the top step of the stair case with Power.

"Tell me everything, Leah." Daddy's voice was hushed, but clear.

"Mark's…my ex…we used to date in high school."

"Okay, and?"

"Before you arrived at the park, he was a little rude to Jax-"

"That's true he was!" Jax whispered.

"Shhh." I shushed.

"-speaking about our future together, I told him I wasn't interested because of the heartache-"

*BARK*

"Shhhh Power!"

"-to use a sob story and that he had-"

*wimper*

"We'll play with you in a minute Power!" Jax promised.

"-what he told me was…I mean if he-"

"Don't give me those eyes!" I petted Power's silky coat, so that he's relax and hopeful be quiet so we can hear.

"-when you came, he acted normal again but I knew he was faking-"

"Faking what!? I'm so confused!" Jax huffed.

"-I didn't want him to be nice to the kids, if he gained their trust he could use them to get to me-"

"I think she means faking his voice." Jax told himself.

"-he's still in love with me, I'll need a restraining order!"

I heard daddy chuckle and knew he'd lighten her mood from there.

"I didn't catch any of that!" Jax complained as we stood up.

"I don't think it was too serious, Jaxy, don't worry." I admitted.

"You're probably right Em." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I raised my eyebrows at my best friend, "What are you doing!?"

"Your dad did that to my aunt, I think it means you care about your friends." Jax's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay, I saw your aunt do this." I rested my head on his chest, "I care about you Jaxy."

"I care about you too Em." We walked to Jax's room awkwardly and we finally broke apart.

"So what'd you wanna do first?" He asked. I shrugged and walked around his bedroom, I then saw a purple envelope sealed with a golden stamp and silver glitter glistened everywhere on it.

I picked it up, "What's this? _'To Em'_ , is this mine?"

Jax bolted from his bed so fast that if I would've blinked, I'd have missed it, and he snatched it out of my hands, "It's not ready yet!"

"Calm down." I put my hands up in surrender and laughed.

Power walked up to me, "What is it boy?" I asked the strange looking puppy. I've never seen a puppy this big or this…blueish. He was white with blue and purple patches, "Hey Jax, when did you say you got this puppy?" I asked stroking his head.

"Yesterday after you left…"

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? I could've convinced my daddy to let me come with you to choose one, this one, well he's cute…but not normal."

Jax chuckled, almost nervously, "He's u-unique."

"Yeah, I guess so-OW!"

"What's wrong!?"

"He bit me!" I scowled at the dog and backed away slightly*. Pain rushed to my finger.

"Are you bleeding!?"

"No, but he still bit me!"

"Power! Naughty boy!" Jax scolded. He whimpered and fled. My heart sank, _he feels guilty_.

"Leave him, Em. He'll be fine." Jax assured.

"O-Okay." Jax grabbed a first aid kit and instructed me to sit on his bed, so I did. He then grabbed a white lab coat. I laughed, it was way too big for him. I guess he was pretending the first aid kit was his brief case. He was being my doctor. I laid on his bed dramatically and giggled, "Oh doctor please help me!"

"Never worry, ma'am, Doctor Jax _is in_ the building!" I burst out laughing at that.

He walked over to his bed and instructed me to sit up. So I did. He opened his 'brief case' and pulled out anti-bacterial wipes, gloves, bandages and band aids, he also had some stickers and lollipops. He slipped the gloves on, "See this very important brief case." I nodded with a smirk, "This was passed down from my aunt Leah, and has been passed down from generation to generation, from our long line of trust-worthy doctors, you are in good hands Miss Emma Alonso."

I rolled my eyes, _a bit too over the top there Jaxy_ , "Just fix my finger."

"Okay, so first let me put my gloves on."

"I'm not contaminated you know." I smirked.

He ignored me and carried on, "Let me examine your finger!" I gave him my finger, "Hmmm small bite marks, no blood, I see, can you move it ma'am?"

"Yup!" I showed him.

"Very good, now I'll use the special wipes that get rid of all the nasty germs." He wiped my finger with extreme gentleness, it surprised me.

"Now, I'll wrap it up, it doesn't need a band aid because there's no blood."

"Oh doctor, you're so smart!" I giggled.

" _Heh, I know_." He wrapped it up securely, "There all done! Sticker or lollipop?"

"…Both?" I asked cheekily, "Fine only because you are my best friend."

He gave me a sticker and lollipop, "Yay!"

He took his gloves and lab coat off and put them both away.

"You know when I was little, I can remember running and scraping my knee, I cried and my mommy told me to be a big girl, she took care of it, like you did and then after she'd kiss my boo boo better!" I smiled. Jax took my hand and gently kissed my finger, I felt my cheeks get warm as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Do you miss your mom?" Jax asked. A lump formed in my throat as I tried to swallow.

"Yes, I do. Do you miss yours?"

"Yes." He smiled sadly as I jumped off of his bed and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, "Now let's find Power!" He declared. Jax whistled.

"Power!" We called, we then saw his little face appear, when he realised it was us calling him and not Leah he ran.

"Power, I'm sorry!" Jax and I raced after him, he ran into _the master bedroom_ , Oh no. He luckily didn't touch _the button_ and hid under the large king sized bed instead.

"Poweeeeer! Here boy, come on!" We cooed. He didn't budge. Jax got ready to get on his hands and knees and so did I. We crawled underneath the dusty bed, but Power was nowhere to be seen. I put both my hands out and felt the cool wooden flooring, trying to find the puppy. I then felt something round and small, and accidently pressed it.

"Did you just press a button?" Jax must have heard the noise it made too.

I bit my lip, "Yup."

Oh snap.

* * *

*I imagine this is when Emma started to develop her fear of dogs.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Schools' over and Christmas is around the corner! Yayaya! I'm sorry for this late upload guys but I've been so stressed with school and exam week, but hey, I aced my French GCSE speaking exam! Woop! Woop! Stress over and two weeks off school! You can now expect more regular updates!

shadowhunter167: Thanks again x :)

allthefluffiness: Your reviews are bae! and the red button thing is what goes through my head when I see or hear about a big red button xD and yes I love games with big buttons xD You're a rebel like Jaxy ;) I'm glad my stories can make u happy, that's what I aim for. I don't think Leah and Francisco will get married, although they technically wouldn't be step siblings, cuz Aunt Leah isn't Jax's mom, but it would be weird, so don't worry they're just close friends, sorry about the delayed update, thanks for your sweet review :)

Jemma4Ever: I wish Jax or even Rahart ;) was my doctor too! I'll think about a possible sequel :) Thanks for your review! and don't worry I'll be working on my miego story after I've updated this!

Kacey1111: Here's more!

AnnaRose: I feel that connection was necessary, and it seems everyone liked the dog bit :) I'm glad I'm forgiven, tho. And I'm fine now, seriously don't worry, your concern means a lot tho, it was just...a little upsetting news x Oh and I kinda figured,I was kinda waiting for your review xD And I wouldn't check all the time, cuz I'm a terrible updater xD Thanks for your sweet review!

JaDerrius boykin: Thank u, I'm glad u like it, but I cant update all the time, I'm quite busy and schools hard, plus writer's block isn't nice, and its Mini Jemma :)

* * *

Chapter 12: You're on.

Francisco's point of view.

I sipped my iced tea while Leah was busy on the phone, everything had gone eerily silent upstairs and I was starting to worry.

"But that's not fair!" Leah shouted and I instantly realised something was wrong. I stood up and walked towards her, "No!" she shouted down the phone.

"Are you okay, Leah?"

She shook her head with tears in her eyes and turned back to the phone, "Well, I'll get their first! Don't bother!" She screamed, she waited for a reply and instantly cursed the person on the other side of the phone, I widened my eyes at her harsh words.

She put the phone down and hugged me tightly, I comforted her as she whispered in my ear, "It's time I told you everything, Francisco. But we have to get the kids first."

"Okay," I nodded trying to be understanding towards my close friend, "The kids are upstairs, its fine. But who were you on the phone to? I need to know everything."

She looked at me with her eyes full of tears and nodded, "Come w-with me, the kids are in the magic realm, and someone may get to them first."

"WHAT!?" I roared my parental instincts heightened, _"Where's Emmy?"_

(Meanwhile) Jax's point of view.

I sighed, _not again._ Instead of a turning wall this time, the floor dropped and Em and I fell.

"AHHHH!" we both screamed as we slid down a slide-like tunnel, Emma screamed out of fear, my scream was more due to the fact it was fun.

We landed on a cool hard fall with a small bump.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." I stood up and helped Emma up too. We dusted ourselves off, and checked our surroundings. A brick tunnel was lit with wall lanterns, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the floor was like hard mud.

"It's like what you'd see in the movies, come on!" I grabbed her hand and we ran down the narrow tunnel, Emma was laughing*. We stopped after realising how long the tunnel actually was and walked at a normal pace.

"Are you scared?" I asked Emma.

"No." She answered.

"Why not?"

"'Cause spending all this time with you made me more…braver! And I trust you." She smiled.

"Oh, I trust you too Em!"

"So where do you think this tunnel leads?" she grinned.

"Hopefully somewhere cool." I shrugged.

"Jax…?"

"Yeah."

"I think…Power's…dangerous…I-I don't like him…" she blushed shyly.

I wasn't surprised by what she said but Power's just a puppy, "Okay…I trust you, I'll tell Aunt Leah."

"You believe me?"

"Of course," I admitted, "besides he-"

 _*GRRR*_

There was a sudden low growl, and Em and I spun around, "What was th-?"

"Shhhh." I hushed and looked up, a pair of red eyes flashed evilly above us, something was hiding in a large crack about 40 feet up, but it disappeared quickly. I blinked and the large crack was empty.

"Did you see that!?" Emma shrieked.

"Yes, come on." We sped up the pace, but I still couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched.

* * *

After what seemed like forever we eventually saw some daylight and ran towards it eagerly, however the light was above us. We climbed a small but steep ledge, and emerged squinting, we were in a small alleyway behind a large building. We ran down the alley and onto a long sidewalk.

I gasped at the scenery and knew instantly, this was the magic realm my aunt spoke of. The sky was a bright blue, the sun seemed to glow endlessly and a sandy road was under our feet. A large mansion was to our left and a small pathway spiralled down a large hill. I guessed the mansion on top of the hill was my father's judging by the fact 'Novoa's' was plastered on the large building.

But what surprised me was all the magic being used, people were casting spells endlessly, postmen, litter pickers, the cops, and even some dogs! It was like a small town, everyone looked really wealthy and uptight. And that's when it hit me, actually two things did. The first was that when my aunt said my dad owned his own city in the realm, she wasn't lying and the other most important one being, I had just exposed the magic realm to Emma.

"Jax, where are we!?" Emma screamed, smiling with surprise at the same time.

There was nothing to debate, I couldn't lie to her, "Emma….we're in the magic realm."

"Magic rea-what!?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards various things that I was seeing for the first time too, she pointed towards everything and anything, excitedly and I reluctantly explained as much as I knew about magic. She took the news how I did, she was just curious.

We soon walked down a small pathway and it lead to a beach, but this was a magical beach, the sand was soft and white and sparkled, the sea was a beautiful turquoise. it was empty and was surrounded by a fence, again probably my dad's. We found a broken part of the wooden fence and slipped inside the protected beach.

"Look! Buckets and spades!" Emma spotted, and we ran towards the toys. We flung our shoes off and grabbed the toys.

"The sand's so warm!" I exclaimed surprised, warm and soft…and it smelt nice. We filled up the buckets with the glittery sand and kneeled on the ground.

"One! Two! Three!" we both turned over the buckets. We patted them down and lifted the small buckets. My eyes widened and we both gasped.

"Whoa!" We chorused. The compressed sand grew, and was four times the size of the buckets! Two castles stood side by side with pride.

"We should find some shells and decorate them, mines the best!" Emma exclaimed.

"No! Mine will be better!" I declared with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms.

"Yup."

"Then you're on!"

After the sandcastle competition (we decided on another draw) we played for ages. We splashed in the salty warm sea, we chased and raced and buried each other in the sand, everything was perfect until we realised something we had forgotten, we had to get home before the adults found out…

After leaving the beach, we decided to come back to my dad's mansion, but soon realised the alleyway was gone and there were no guards to my father's mansion (normally dad's security took me home if I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be). There was just a magical force field I couldn't break.

"Oh no, what if we can't get back?" Emma worried.

"Its fine, we'll find a way!" I assured, but really I was panicking, we were stuck in a place we hardly knew and surrounded by magic. My heart began to race but I had to stay strong for Emma.

*GRRR*

"Ja-Jaxy?" Emma hid behind me slightly, "Something's following us, and I'm scared."

"Don't worry I-"

"JAX!" I spun around and my eyes widened.

"Dad!?"

* * *

*I know, I know, the kids should have tried to go back home but if you found a magical passage way/tunnel, you'd go that way, don't lie XD Anyway, Jaxy's a rebel ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I can't leave Jax and he can't leave me.

Francisco's point of view.

"Ready?" Leah asked with a crazed look.

I shook my head, "No."

"Well too bad." She smirked as she pressed a button on the floor. Instantly the wall spun around and we were in another room, it looked like a messy yet elegant study.

"Whoa, I could plan all my math lessons in peace if I had a study!"

Leah rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this!" She grabbed my hands and threw a spell towards a silver door at the back of the room, it unlocked and we walked down a long tunnel way.

"So let me get this straight. My daughter is best friends with a wizard, they 'accidently' went into the Magic Realm which is a world where witches and wizards live, good or bad, and now we're looking for them because they may have entered the bad part of this realm and Jax may have found his dad?"

"Yes, Jake says he's found something very important that could lead him to something special, so he wants to send Jax away to a very strict boarding school for wizards*. He'll be pushed right past his limits and he doesn't even have his powers yet...I don't want that for him, so I asked Jake if he could live with me, and if I could train him instead, you know when you heard me on the phone?"

I nodded, "Well he said I can't look after him because he was spotted in the realm with a human girl! He's going to find Jax, take him straight home to pack and send him to this school. I'll get in trouble with the council and they hate me for being related to my sister already! Plus he said my powers are too weak to train a puppy! I'll have you know I taught Power everything he knows!"

"What about Emma? What will he do with her? 'Cause she's human?" I sucked in a breath.

"He never mentioned her." I let it out.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes. Jake may be a lot of things, but he'd never hurt your daughter, human or not."

"Okay." My prayers were answered.

"So, you know this magic stuff...could you maybe give me-?"

"Humans, always wanting more." She mocked and I suddenly felt small, then the gleam returned in her eyes, "Let me guess. You want a new brief case for your classes."

"How'd you know?!"

* * *

(Meanwhile) Emma's point of view.

"JAX!?"

"Dad!?"

"Your dad!?" I gasped. That was Mr Novoa, Jax looks just like him! He was tall, his face was stern and his eyes reminded me of my best friend's. Yet, Mr Novoa did not look happy.

He stormed over to us, "What do you think your doing here!? Why aren't you with your aunt!? And who is this!?" His wide eyes burned into ours.

I felt almost ashamed, as if he were directly scolding _me._

"I-uh-we-"

"Do you have any idea where you are!? You're in the magic realm, the bad side, if you were out here for another hour alone, anything could've happened to you. Both of you, come with me, now."

We trailed after him and only then did I look around. The sun light was decreasing by the second and no one looked as friendly as they did earlier...

Every eye took on a dark look and the air felt cold, I was glad we were with Jax's dad.

"J-Jax, does Leah no we're here? It's almost night." I whispered softer than I ever had before.

"I'm not sure...but she will now." He replied in the same tone.

We walked up to the large mansion we saw before, it was a larger replica of Leah's house. I suddenly felt really awkward...yup, it _was_ awkward.

We entered the large building and were told to sit on a black leather couch next to a window, it was really comfy, perfect for bouncing, but I didn't dare try that.

"Both of you stay here, Jax once I've made this call, we're going back to Australia and you will no longer be allowed to go to your aunt's."

I mentally gasped, I was a bit scared to actually make the noise. But what was Jax's dad thinking!? He can't take Jax away from me...he can't. A lump formed in my throat.

"But that's not fair! I'm not going with you!" He crossed his arms and leant back into the couch more.

"You are _my_ son, and you will do as _I_ say, you'll understand when you're older. Don't disobey me Jax, stay here." His hard tone made a shiver run down my spine. He walked down the hallway, and the sudden realisation hit me. Jax, my best friend,was leaving me. _For good._

"I'm not going! Don't worry Emma."

"But, but your dad said-"

"Oh well, come on, we have to back to my aunt."

"But we have to stay put."

"Look I know you don't like breaking rules...but I don't wanna go back with my dad. I've made friends here, you, my best friend, Andi...and even Daniel, well kinda. I love my aunt and she reminds me of my mom...I-I need her. I have to stay. I can't be alone again."

"Okay," I said in a heart beat, hearing the pain in his voice upset me. I didn't wanna feel that much emotion ever again, "lets go."

In that moment, I wasn't scared of what was outside, bad side of the realm or not, I can't leave Jax, and _he can't leave me._

* * *

Leah's point of view.

"That's the Novoa mansion!? It's bigger than my house and street put together!" Francisco exclaimed.

"Heh, perks from my sister marrying into a rich family. Now come on, we have to find the kids." I told him. We walked up to the large door and I didn't hesitate. I knocked as hard as I could, hoping I could create a dent in he door. Stupid Jake.

"Hello-what are you doing here?!"

"Wow, no servants answering the door for a change." I spat.

"Wow, company with you for a change." His tone matched mine.

I narrowed my eyes, "I've come for my nephew and his friend."

"You mean my son. You can have his little human friend, I don't need or want her."

"Jake, this isn't fair, we agreed-"

"Well I didn't know you'd let him expose the realm to humans!" He pointed at Francisco, "The council will be on my tail soon, and my son needs what's best for him. He can't be getting too attached to you, you're not his mother and never will be!"

"The council...?" Francisco seemed confused but I had to ignore him.

"This isn't about Liana, you don't have to shut your son out because your hurting, you miss her and your daughter, and you're taking it out on Jax. Do you know what he told me?! He said that-"

"Well once he goes to this boarding school he'll make plenty of friends, he won't be alone and I can concentrate on my daughter, I'm not arguing with you Leah," he then turned towards Francisco, "I'll go get Jax's friend."

He walked away and tried to close the door on us but we were on his tail.

"Jax? Jax? You're friend has to go home now! Jax! Hmmm...they were just there-"

"Oh no." Francisco gasped and I whipped my head around to turn towards where he was looking. A window right next to a black leather couch was wide open and a rope made out of old blankets swung in the wind, hanging off the ledge.

"Not again!"

It was pitch black and Jax and Emma had no idea what they were doing. This was the bad side of the realm, and they were without powers, and one thing was for sure, they _were_ in danger.

"Emma!" Francisco screamed. No answer, obviously.

I then noticed something on the floor. On the other side of the wall window, a book shelf stood tall. A few books had fallen. I picked one up, and I noticed purple dust covered an edge.

Jake walked over, and picked the other fallen book up.

"Its magic." He stated.

Oh, why is life so complicated!?

* * *

Author's Note: I'm gonna stop making annoying excuses but basically I wrote all of this on my phone and my laptops broke, this will be the only story that will be continued, until it's fixed, it's seriously too hard on my phone. My mum's forcing me to get my laptop replaced or repaired so I don't know how long it will take :(

Anyways, how'd you like his chappie!? Who does the purple dust belong to, hmm? Where do u think Jax and Emma went? Things are getting exciting. I tried to add cute emotion of the kids's friendship but it ended up more depressing. Sorry. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, i double checked this chapter, but my phone's crap and I miss my laptop so much. Life is so hard without it.

*I imiagine that WITS academy was strict before Aggie, the old principal's face looked scary so I imagine this WITS academy to be old fashioned and strict. and Jake wants Jax to go there :( But Jax can't leave his Em right? Well atleast u know they get together when they're older.

cecilia. dryan: Here's more!

Jemma4Ever: Thank you so much! What'd u think to this chapter?

shadowhunter167: Hehe my cousins had to go skwl til Tuesday too x) But hey I bet u go back to skwl before me, I go back tomorrow :( im sorry u couldn't write any xmas stories, maybe next year xD Thanks so much, how did you find this chapter?

Jemmalovefan: Hmm I wonder too...Thanks!

allthefluffiness: Oh gosh, I hope u didn't fall off ur bed this time xD I honestly love ur long reviews so much, thanks. I'm sorry about the long wait, but my laptop is mean...so :3 #gutfeeling buddies! Thanks so much, again :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Crossing the border!

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Jax's point of view.

"Hmmm…maybe we should go back, it's getting late…and we don't have anywhere to sleep." Emma peered up at me, brown orbs wide with curiosity.

"Says who? Come on Em, my dad's the richest wizard in the realm! Do you really think I came unprepared?"

"Uh…yes."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Do you even know where we are, Jax!?" Emma placed a hand on her hip and scowled at me.

"Nope, but it's fine, I stole my dad's map!" Emma gasped quietly, her full attention on me, "And I realised that this is the bad side of the realm, we can cross a border to get to the good side! Then, we'll be safe and we can have time to think of an amazing plan, to let me stay with Aunt Leah."

"Not bad Jaxy…" Emma smirked, which was very rare for her, it gave her an edgy look, but she still remained the prettiest girl I knew. _Wait, what!?_

"Are you cold? Your cheeks have gone red. We better get going, Jaxy." She placed her hand in mine and with the other she grabbed the map, dragging me down the sidewalk. And with our close contact, the tingling felt stronger. And not even the dark could hide my blush, I was just grateful she thought it was the icy wind and not my emotions…

 _Weird._

* * *

Leah's point of view.

"THIS."

"Ow!"

"IS."

"Ow!"

"ALL."

"AH, you vicious WOMAN!"

"YOUR."

"NO!"

"FAULT!"

"Leah, enough, come on!" I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me away from Jake. I spun around to find Francisco.

"Give me the book." Francisco ordered.

"But…I…was only playing with the stupid man..."

"HEY!" Jake shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"GUYS! …Leah, hand me the book, now." I felt like a child again, being scolded by mom 'cause Liana got me into trouble. I have a feeling Francisco uses that voice with Emma… I reluctantly handed the object I had used to beat my brother in-law with.

"Good, fighting won't get us anywhere! We have to find the kids…but how?"

"Locator spell!" I suggested along with (annoyingly) Jake.

"What's that?"

"A spell that…locates people…duh…"

I gritted my teeth at Jake's snide remark. Hold it together.

"Right! Let's do it!"

We all marched out of the house following Francisco, I quickly gave Jake a large punch and held my head higher. I snorted and gave him a dirty look, _shame!_

* * *

Emma's point of view.

"Jax? Your acting weird, say something!"

"What'd you mean?"

"You haven't said anything in about five minutes! Tell me some hilarious story or something!" I tried…he really was acting weird.

"Uh…I have nothing to say," He shrugged sheepishly, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

His cheeks went red again, it's not that cold. The heat quickly faded from his face, "I was thinking…about our friendship."

I raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"Do you think we'll be friends when we're older?"

The answer should've been immediate…but really thinking about it…made me hesitate, "I-I hope so, lots of things seem to be trying to stop us from being friends." I admitted.

He nodded, "I know what you mean…Hey!" I looked up at him and couldn't help but grin at his silly smile, "Better enjoy it while we can, race you to the border!" he snatched the map off of me and sprinted towards a large arched rock, the same one on the map that symbolised the border.

"HEY! Cheat!" I ran after him, partly 'cause I was kinda scared of the dark and didn't wanna be alone, the other part, was because, well, I hate losing.

I caught up to him at the large rock formation.

"I won!" He teased.

"No, you got a head start." I gulped in air desperately, "Anyway, we're here now."

I took a good look at the rock, "So…uh…what'd we do no-?"

"Shhh." He placed his hand onto the rock and left it there for a while. I stayed silent and then, the rock shook as we both stepped backwards. I grabbed Jax's arm for support, after nearly falling, twice. The ground sucked in the arch rock and golden light shone through the darkness. I squinted my eyes.

"Come on, this is normal for the realm."

" _Normal, rightttt."_ I giggled. I heard Jax take a deep breath, so I did too, and we stepped into the bronze light, together.

What I saw next surprised me, "AH!"

Two evil eyes, sharp claws, big fangs and a grinning dark smile.

...

"What are you doing Em-? Power!?"

"No Jax, he's evil!"

Power barked, "SEE!"

"Em, he just barked, stop being silly! What are you doing here, boy?"

He barked again.

I crossed my arms, evil puppy.

"Look, Em, he has a note in his collar." I uncrossed my arms and knelt down beside Jax on soft grass, this place seemed pretty isolated for the good side. It reminded me of an open meadow, just grass, no trees for shelter, it was less dark now, but you could tell it was still night. Stars shone high above us and the breeze here was gentler and carried a warm essence. It was less scary now, pretty even, in a…weird sort of way. Well this was still the magic realm.

I looked back at Power and furrowed my eyebrows, "What does it say?"

"It has a picture of a compass on, it's directing us to go north."

"Why should we trust him!? He's just a dog! Plus he hurt me, remember!"

"Em, he's trying to help, we can trust him."

"…whatever, let's just go find a place to sleep, I'm tired."

"Okay, how about we head North?" He was wearing a teasing grin.

I couldn't help but laugh when he wiggled his eyebrows, "Fine!" I shoved him playfully and dashed forward and soon heard footsteps chasing after me.

"OOOF!" I tripped over a small rock and fell.

"HAHA!" Jax was laughing his butt off, I smirked and grabbed his foot, giving it a quick tug, and he soon fell next to me.

"HAHA!" I laughed at him, and he soon joined along. Power soon caught up to us, tail wagging.

"Em, he won't hurt you, I won't let him, but for now we can trust him! I mean my aunt bought him, do you think she'd let us hang with an evil dog?"

"Well…no."

"We'll be fine, we'll figure something out tomorrow."

I looked into his brown eyes and felt safer, "Okay, we're um…not sleeping here though, right? I mean…outside?"

"Huh, I guess we have no choice." He dug the map out of his pocket.

"See, the nearest magical stop with people who can help us is miles away, we have no choice."

"Hmmm…promise we won't get attacked by magical bears."

Jax laughed again, "Promise."

* * *

Author's note: Meh...I have nothing to say.

: Here's more!

allthefluffiness: Oh wow xD I hope he doesn't keep bothering you. We'll have to wait till next chapter to find out who the dust belonged to, hehe :) Yup, ur review is long xD I think we all love Jake really, I mean he's Australian! xD And u are sweet, sorry for the long wait again, I hope u like this chapter! And uh I hate math problems too!

shadowhunter167: Thank u so much for all ur support, it really means a lot. I kinda feel bad for Jake too, especially this chappie xD And again we'll have to wait to find out who the dust belongs too, hehe, I'm sneaky :) I'm glad I made ur fist day back to skwl better I guess, it does suck... And don't even mention my laptop, stupid Toshiba manager! I understand completely with what ur going through updating on ur phone xD I hope you'll find another easier way to update :)

Jemma4Ever: Thanks, you'll find out who the dust belongs to next chappie.

And remember people, reviews cure writer's block! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chalter 15: Back to the Border.

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm not going to make any excuses so I'll just be honest. I lost intrest in this story after the last chapter and just had no inspiration. I've also been super busy with school and friends and life and everything, so all I can do is apologise. I never thought I'd be one of those Author's who leaves their stories for a year- but meh, I am sorry xD I will finish this story- that's for sure. But for anyone who has read my other EWW stories I'll only be updating this one and maybe 'Philip's first camping trip'.

Anyways enough blabbing, here are my review replies:

allthefluffiness: Thank you! When you're a child and have another crush you don't really know how to express yourself so I did add in Jax blushing for a reason xD Because we all love Jemma and they are adorable lol xD Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Jemma4ever:Thanks! Here's the update :)

Trinity264: Thank you. :)

Slytherinprincess2002: Sorry xD I'm back for good now, here's the chapter and thanks!

Captain sea: No, well if you're talking about Jax , no he's not a kanay:)

Thank you all once again for your paitence! Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Jax's point of view.

I woke up to the harsh sun shining down on me. I wanted to close my curtains angrily but couldn't be bothered to get out of bed- so I decided to cuddle closer to my pillow.

But since when did my pillow feel.. _.furry?_

And when did my bed feel like dew _grass?_

I opened my eyes only to regret it. I squinted at the harsh sunlight basking my face and stinging my eyes. And then memories hit me from the yesterday.

I looked around searching for the only person I was with. Excluding Power- 'cause he was a dog.

"Em!"

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly. I turned my head to look at her.

She was sitting in the grass, picking flowers and making daisy chains.

I sighed in relief, "I uhm didn't know where you were."

"Oh, sorry for wandering off a little. I didn't wanna wake you." She explained.

"It's fine."

"To be honest," She walked towards me and Power and gave us each a chain made of flowers, "I only got up because I thought that there might be bugs in my hair or something." She giggled.

"But there are none to be seen! Now. Can we start for home?"

"Yes." I patted Power's head to wake him up.

"Hey. You have glitter in your hair." Emma observed.

"What?" I ran my fingers through my hair only to find purple dust. I quickly shook it off- this made Emma giggle.

"That's weird...there's none anywhere else." Emma told me.

"Hmmm...well we are in the realm. Now come on." Power then began to follow us.

"Hey, where's your dad's map?"

"Oh it was right-" But it was...nowhere to be seen!

"Oh no! Jaxy!" Emma exclaimed. She was beginning to panic.

"Hey! Don't worry- we still have the compass." I smirked.

"I uhm...well! You're lucky I trust you!"

"Very." I chuckled.

"So North?" She asked.

"North!" I ran and the second race was on.

* * *

Leah's point of view.

"Why isn't it working?" I demanded. Jake was still trying to use a locator spell, and my powers aren't working because we're in the bad realm.

"I don't know, Leah. I feel another presence. Someone's stopping my power."

"Expect me to believe that? Because I don't! You're just saying that so you cab train my nephew until he becomes heartless. Just LIKE YOU!"

"I'M SORRY. There I said it, OK! I'm sorry for putting your through this! I know you care about Jax! But he's my son...and I just want my daughter back."

I said nothing. I miss Jessie just as much as he does, and my sister- well she's long gone. I don't even know where she is anymore. And I don't know why she only took Jessie. Trust me, there are a thousand and one things I want to say to my sister. And a million more questions.

I can tell Jake still loves Lianna- but Jessie is safe that much is all we know.

"Jake, Jessie is safe. I understand you don't want to leave Jax too- but he's _happy_ here. He has friends- he loves it."

"I know Jessie is safe! But is she with me?! No! And Jax is my son! Not yours! He belongs with me! Don't take another child away from me!"

"I- look, we don't have time for this. We need to find the children."

"I uhm...agree with that opinion." Francisco, who had been assumingly watching everything in shock, finally decided to speak.

"Gosh, sorry Francsico- you must be worried sick about your daughter. Jake please can we drop the issue for now? We need to work together to find Jax and Emma."

"...fine." He said through gritted teeth and with a swipe of his hand we were in the magic realm.

* * *

Emma's point of view.

I kept a very close eye on Power while we were walking North- he was- after all an evil puppy in my eyes. He barked happily in front of us, occasionally digging up some grass or stopping to do his business... _cue shudder._

"Jax are we lost?"

"No." He fibbed.

"Liar." I obtained his signature smirk.

"Fine...we may be a little los-"

"Hey! Who goes there?!"

I jumped behind Jax as soon as I heard the new voice.

A tall man stood there with furrowed eyebrows. He crossed his arms and had some type of magical weapon in his hands. I think he was supposed to be a guard...but over all he looked pretty normal. He was wearing a very mysterious mask though...

Power ran towards the man and growled.

"Power!" Jax called and the dog slowly backed up.

"Well! Who are you two? Are you you using a spell to disguise yourselves as helpless children to try and sabotage the good side of the realm, hmm?" He pointed the weapon at us.

"No, please." I whispered.

"I'm asking you once more- I'll use a truth spell. Who are you?"

"Well I uh-" Jax began.

After a while of serious thinking I concluded that we must be by the border between the good and bad realm. The man was just doing his job and was obviously suspicious.

I put two and two together and knew Jax could not give away his true name without some type of consequence. His father was on the evil side of the realm for a reason- he was a _Novoa._

I decided to speak up, "My name is Emma Alonso and this is Jack."

"Jack?" Both Jax and the man asked at the same time.

"Yes, this is Jack. Jack Smith. We just got lost sir- we didn't realise we were wandering the borders until we were sucked into the bad realm."

"We were chased out and now realise how much danger we could have got into." Jax added.

"Hmmm..." He seemed to believe us.

"Ages?"

"Seven and-" I began.

"Nearly nine!" Jax piped up. This seems to lighten the dude up.

"Very well, come with me." He smiled.

* * *

Francisco's point of view.

After I got over my initial 'magic' sickness- as Leah calls it- we searched for the kids at the realm's border. Leah guessed they'd most likely be here.

It was a meadow...very bright and pretty- a big contrast from the dark murky realm we were in not long ago.

Emma and Jax had been here- according to Leah. And she was right because we had found signs of them.

Jake's map...dog poop and this strange purple glitter that we saw back at Jake's were dead give aways. There were also discarded daisy chains- Emma's obviously.

"Leah, I'm starting to get really worried now, we haven't seen them but they have been _here I know_ it."

She looked at me and bit her lip, "They'll be fine."

But the worry was evident on her face, too.

"We'll find them." Jake growled and then a device rang.

It was Mr Novoa's, from what I could see it was a news report. First the weather but then I heard something that made both Leah and I perk up. On instinct I pulled her closer.

"And that concludes are newest magical report. Next up- we're looking for a limbo escapee. Sources say he came into contact with the human realm for a breif week and witnesses say he was last seen along the realm's border. He is dangerous so he is best not approached please dial-"

Jake looked at Leah and I as we all held our breaths awaiting the name of the mysterious man.

"His name, Mark. Mark Gibson."

Leah paled.

"But this is where the kids were seen last..." She whispered.


End file.
